


Indian Lovers

by Tiberias



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannigram AU - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cats, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kamasutra, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensuality, Sharing Clothes, Slow Burn, Tantra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>British schoolteacher Joe Connor casually meets Jacob Petersen who dedicates his life to helping street children in India ... AKA the story of two different worlds clashing together!</p><p>Indian Lovers is a story which involves lots of fluff, a bit of angst, a lot of gratuitous hot wild sex, sharing clothes, cats!!!, and ... A LOT of KAMASUTRA! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Indian Lovers 
> 
> AKA JacobxJoe
> 
> Characters: Jacob Petersen (Mads Mikkelsen) from After The Wedding/ Efter Brylluppet (2006), Joe Connor (Hugh Dancy) from Beyond the Gates/ Shooting Dogs (2005)
> 
> *No betaed/English is not my native language, plus story was written on a chat and wasn't supposed to be published on AO3...so not so much of editing/attention to details, sorry!
> 
> Dedicated to my little muse Foxbanana, who insisted (after seeing this post http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/144157721392/but-are-these-two-already-paired-together) that I should - absolutely!!!! - write their love story!
> 
> On Tumblr I'm Summermint :D

Joe is staring at himself in the mirror of his bedroom hotel, he adjusts the jacket of his black suit and sighs running a hand through his curls. To be honest, all he wants to do is undress, call the reception and order some shitty greasy food to be delivered to his room, and eat it sprawled on the bed while watching some cartoons, also if it's in Danish. He really doesn't care at this point. He just wants to forget, to keep his mind blank.

 

Instead, he grabs his keycard and leaves the room, door softly closing behind him. He walks through the hallway toward the elevator, where a woman in high heels and a tiny black dress is waiting for it. He stops besides her, and she glances at him and flashes a smile. She's truly gorgeous and perhaps with a bit of talk and drink, willing to follow him back to his room and have some fun. But Joe instead steps into the elevator, waits for the woman to enter inside and then presses the 0 button. The woman asks if he's going to the charity party and Joe nods, not really wanting to talk.

 

He came here to Copenhagen because he didn't know where else to go, after having spent almost one month back at home in the UK, hiding from his parents and friends after the horrible events he lived back in Africa. It still burns him deeply, all those poor kids, all those poor people left there, most of them by now enslaved if not dead. He came here to Copenhagen hoping to find a new charity association willing to take him with them. He doesn't care which country, he doesn't care the level of danger, he just wants to go back to teach, to go back to help the needy, to go back being among kids.

 

He steps out into the big room where is being held a welcoming cocktails. He takes a big breath and walks a bit around, stopping a waiter to collect a flute of champagne. It's so strange to feel like a fish out of the sea, him, that in his 20s attended more parties than dinners with his parents. He gulps down the champagne and reaches to take another flute by a passing waiter. Photos are taken and hands are shaken. Joe quickly notices the silent man who doesn't want pictures taken and who is all nervous as if he doesn't want to be there. Joe can almost taste his loneliness. The man is beautiful, really beautiful, and Joe decides to push his luck! He grabs two flutes of champagne and walks toward him, ready to introduce himself, silently hoping that the lonely man shares his same sexual taste, but as he’s about to flash a big smile to the older man, the photographer asks - begs - him to take a photo and Joe is left to drink the two flutes of champagne, alone by himself.

 

After the welcoming cocktail there's the actual dinner and Joe is bold to ask to another guest if they can switch tables, so that Joe is going to sit at the same table where Jacob is seated. And Joe feels giddy and stupid, because it's been so so soooo long that he met someone who caught his attention, someone who doesn't even need to speak in order to have his attention. Joe sits down and smiles at him, at the lonely, sad man, and Jacob politely smiles back at him. Joe quickly asks why he's there, if he's there with a particular charity association or an intent, and Jacob explains that he's there, because this CEO promised him some funds for his orphanage in India. They start to talk and actually, Joe doesn't talk, he listens. Jacob explains his life back in India and the things he does there with such fervour and passion and love that Joe finds himself questioning, if this man shows the same passion and devotion under the sheets, in bed with a partner...

 

So, the dinner proceeds and they talk a lot and Joe makes him smile, and Joe falls quickly in love with his crooked teeth and the prominent lateral incisors. Around midnight, after most of the guests are back in their own rooms, Jacob excuses himself telling that he is going to retire, because he is tired and tomorrow he has an important meeting. Joe is a bit disappointed, since he was almost hoping to conclude the night in a spicy and sweet way. Perhaps, he thinks, Jacob is not interested in him, or not gay.

 

Joe spends the night awake reflecting on the offer a charity association made to him during the welcoming cocktail party. They offered him to go back to the UK, just a normal teacher job position, teaching to kids with learning disabilities. This would be at least a normal job, in a normal country, his country, with a good pay, and no mosquitoes, no malaria, no war, no fear, no war... A placid life with a stable work and a nice house in London... But he’s not sure, it doesn't feel right to him, him being used to years of travelling in remote areas, helping the needy... His family, he knows they would be very happy to have him back home with them, to know that he has a normal job, a normal life, and above all he’s safe back home.

 

The next day, Joe calls them and decides to accept it, and so he gets ready to leave for the next day. He's a bit upset, because he went to the reception asking for Jacob's room number and the girl didn't want to give it to him at first … but with a bit of money and a large smile you can get whatever you want! But Jacob is not back yet and Joe feels stupid that he is there waiting for someone who barely knows him... Who is all taken with his cause and doesn't have time to such stupid things like chatting or getting to know someone...let alone have sex with a complete stranger! Jacob who is not there to make new friends. Jacob who is there to save his orphanage! And Joe feels sad. Tomorrow, early in the morning, he is going to leave and he will never see this beautiful man again... He only wanted to say goodbye, perhaps to get an email address or a telephone number or a skype contact, who knows!

 

He goes back to finish packing. Later, he falls asleep while watching some documentary on TV and suddenly he jumps... The room is dark but he can hear someone hitting his door like he is going to kick it open.

 

Joe looks at the clock and it is 1AM. He goes to the door and asks who it is... Jacob slurs out to open the damn door and Joe can't believe, when he opens the door, that Jacob is there, standing in front of him (him wearing nothing but a pair of boxer) and Jacob is completely drunk and crying and sweaty like he run to get to the hotel. Joe pulls him inside and Jacob stumbles against his chest. He cries hard and Joe stays in silence, holding him, caressing him, letting him cry his heart out...

 

After long minutes, Jacob regains his breath and emotions under control. He sniffs and tells Joe that they probably aren't going to give him the money and he doesn't know what to do. He misses his kids and he misses India, the air, hot and sticky, the scent of jasmine in the night, the starry nights... Joe rocks him, he hugs him, he kisses his head and he doesn't think, he doesn't give a fuck if it's wrong to kiss a total stranger, if Jacob will pull himself away from his embrace and call him fag, tell him he's not a slut, a fag like him!

 

Instead, Jacob stays there in his embrace and he doesn't move if only for the puff of hot air against Joe's neck.

 

They spend the night cuddling in bed. After Jacob had stumbled into Joe's bedroom, Joe takes care of him. He is drunk, so he strips him, leaving him only with his t-shirt and underwear, and with a humid towel he cleans a bit his face from the tears and sweat. Then, they laid down in bed and Joe caresses him, trying to calm him down a bit and Jacob falls quickly asleep leaving Joe thinking that this was not really what he was thinking when he was dreaming back at the party, to have this man into his bed. But at the same time, it is so nice to hold him, caress him, feel his hot breath against his neck, his face pressed against it, wet cheeks and warm skin. And Joe cannot sleep, also because he is still pondering if next day going back to home, to the UK, to a new life, a normal life, perhaps a bit dull...?!

 

Eventually, he falls asleep. Only to wake up to the sound of Jacob closing the door of the bedroom after having picked the breakfast tray the maid brought to Joe's room. Joe sits up leaning against the headboard and he feels awkward and doesn't know what to say. Two grown up men in their underwear. One wanted to have sex, the other instead, cried himself to sleep.

 

Jacob starts to apologize, but Joe tells him that it is ok, he doesn't need to apologize at all, besides..., he takes courage, it was nice to have hold him through the night, to feel his warm weight, body pressed against his. They fall in silence and start to eat the breakfast, both seated on the bed. Joe wants to say so many things, but nothing comes out as he sips his orange juice while keeping his eyes on his lap... But then Jacob starts to talk. He says that probably he will not get the money and that's why he drunk himself to stupor. Now, the orphanage will surely be shut down and all those poor kids... He doesn't want to think about that, about those beautiful smiling eyes, and grinning faces, and tiny hands, running through the garden of the orphanage bare feet and big smiles, calling his name as they welcome him back, their daddy... He closes his eyes against a wave of nausea ...and Joe holds his hand in silence and Jacob opens his eyes and looks at him.

 

And for a moment Joe feels like he can't breath, he can't even move, because nothing in that precise moment, instant exists... Only Jacob's eyes, now looking directly at him, golden hazelnut eyes. It reminds him of the golden sunrise that he saw back in Africa, quiet mornings, while drinking his coffee before going to the little school to teach to his students... Such good memories, memories that now hurt him, hunt him, because he misses so much this continent...Africa with its big contrasts, its wonderful people, wide spaces and amazing colours.

 

“Please,” he says and he doesn't know why he said that, why Joe whispered that… perhaps meaning a  _ please, kiss me, please take me with you, please. I need to give to my life a new meaning. Please don't cry, don't be sad. Please kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, please your eyes are burning holes into mine, please stop being so beautiful and broken, please allow me to put back all the pieces, please let me help you, let me see your smile, again, just please, please kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, please give me a reason why I shouldn't go back to my country, to my family, to my old life, to an ordinary job and a dull life, please please please Jacob... _

 

And Jacob... Jacob is like he can read it in his mind, like he can hear what Joe is thinking, asking, because it's a moment, a little instant and their lips comes in contact, and his lips, oh his lips are so soft, Joe thinks. And the kiss is tentative like he never did that, like he never allowed for years, many years, to indulge himself in this simple gesture, to kiss and be kissed. It's like being in the middle of the desert, back in Africa, with the heat driving you crazy, praying for rain... cracked dry soil, praying for rain, for relief. Joe feels like that, like it's an arid soil, dying for a drop of water, and Jacob is that drop of water, is the first drop of rain of a huge thunderstorm which will drench the arid desert.

 

Jacob feels that too and he deepens the kiss, tongue sensually sliding on his lips asking for permission to enter, permission that Joe quickly allows, because he's that desert, he needs rain in order to survive, in order to heal.

 

They both fall back on the bed and keep kissing. Long minutes of consuming kisses, of caresses and many more breathless kisses and Joe is sure that his lips now look puffy and red, but he doesn't care. He's never been kissed like this before, with such force, passion and also reverence, like he's holy. They eventually break apart to breath and they laugh like teens, cheeks flushed and lips red and wet from their mingled spits. Jacob's eyes are impossible golden and Joe is about to say something stupid and fluffy, when suddenly Jacobs mobile phone rings and the atmosphere is broken. Jacob excuses himself untangling away from Joe's embrace and he stands up to retrieve his mobile phone still in his pants, Joe remains on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling while licking at his lips and considering if covering with something his hard on...

He hears Jacob talking in Danish. He doesn't understand anything, but he sounds surprised. Joe sits up and looks at Jacob being pale now on the face, while he nods and talks and then he closes the call and he's impossible white. Joe thinks that he's gonna have a heart attack. He wonders what they said to him to turn him white as a ghost. Jacob looks at him and starts to cry and laugh. He pulls him in a crushing embrace, yelling and jumping that the CEO called to let him know that he decided to give the money to Jacob's charity! Jacob can't believe it and Joe laughs, because Jacob laughs, and they kiss messy wet kisses, till Jacob crushes the breath out of him and bites his lips and neck and jumps more like a kid and cries more, and it's like a heavy weight is now lifted from his shoulders. “I need to go to his office this afternoon to sign some paper. And then tomorrow, I can finally go back to my kids!!” ...and that's when Joe's heart stops to beat.

 

They finish having breakfast, but Joe can't bring himself in eating, because his stomach is all upside down. He looks at Jacob, now all happy, eating and talking at the mobile phone with the nun who runs the orphanage with him and he smiles while chewing his toast and talking about returning in less than two days. Joe doesn't know what to do, what to feel. It is happening all so quickly, honestly, he should be getting ready. His flight is at 2pm and he has less than four hours to get ready and to go to the airport. Everything is happening so fast... Damn!

 

He feels scared... More scared than when five years ago he had decided to leave everything behind to go to teach in Africa in a remote village with an old stubborn priest as his only friend...

 

“Wh--what are you gonna do?” he tentatively asks as Jacob finishes the call and the rest of his toast.

 

“Shower and then I will go to his office.” Jacob smiles, but then he looks up at Joe and his smile dies. Joe doesn't need to say anything at all, Jacob is good in picking others emotions and feelings without them telling anything. He caresses Joe's cheek and Joe leans into his touch, into his warm calloused palm and perhaps he's crazy, but he can almost smell a slight trace of mangos, plants that grow everywhere, Jacob told him during that dinner party.

 

“What? Please tell me…” Jacob asks softly and he doesn't know how two total strangers can clash together in this beautiful and casual way and feel like they knew each other since forever. Perhaps it is like Indians say... Reincarnation. ...perhaps they crossed their paths centuries ago and now they are reunited together ...perhaps ...he really doesn't know how he can feel attracted to a boy who he met only 1 day ago.

 

“No, it's nothing.” Joe lies not wanting to ruin the perfect happiness of Jacob. Jacob looks at him not really believing. He finishes his breakfast and then he excuses himself, because he needs to go to shower and get ready for the meeting with the CEO.

 

Before leaving Joe's room he kisses him softly and asks if it's ok for them to meet later and dinner somewhere nice, together. Joe says yes, well knowing that at that time he will be on an airplane flight back to home, to the UK. But he can't bring himself to say that and accepts the kiss before watching Jacob run away to his bathroom.

 

Joe spends the next hours pacing back and forth in his room. He needs to be at the airport in less than one hour and yet... He's still in his bedroom, all his clothes packed, he doesn't know what to do. It sounds crazy to go to Jacob and ask him to take Joe with him. They barely know each other, but... But everything came so natural between them and like a wonderful coincidence. He can start a new life with him in India, he has never been in India ...must be beautiful. He can go and teach to those kids, help Jacob and the old nun to run the little orphanage. He can be back teaching to kids who don't have anything, who were abandoned, who need a spark of joy in their life. And he can do good with Jacob. He cannot explain it, but Joe trusts him. He seems like a kind and gentle soul and man, and lonely and Joe wants to fill that void, that loneliness with happy smiles and long kisses...

 

Or... or he can go back to his old life, back in London, to his family. God, if they miss him, he can go back to teach in normal schools, with normal kids full of iPhones and iPads, no bombs, no guns, no war, no poverty... Him, his friends, his family, his old life. Perhaps, he can try to settle down with someone now that UK allows same sex marriage. He can spend long weekends doing nothing at all, watching TV or going out for a pint in a pub with his friends... Friends all married and with kids...

 

He wants to cry, he's frustrated, he doesn't know or perhaps... Yes, perhaps, he's afraid to admit that this, this is the best chance happening right now to him. This is what he secretly was hoping for, a new adventure, a new life to start and built from zero and... A love, a lover and it's crazy and he bits his lips feeling stupid.

 

He doesn't really know what those kisses means, why Jacob kissed him. Perhaps he was feeling lonely. Still coming down from being drunk earlier.

 

Ok, he really should check out and leave for the airport. He will write a message and leave it at the reception for Jacob. He will write something apologetic, some excuses, some stupid lie about him wishing him good luck in returning in India, wishing him all the best helping those kids... Sorry, I need to go back to my ordinary post life, of being a teacher, living in London, and spend my free time shopping, going out, nice dinners, and travels... He feels the tears while he writes down the few lines.

  
_ Hi Jacob, sorry, I'm so sorry, but I didn't have the heart this morning in refusing your invite, in telling you the truth, because when you will come back to the hotel, I will be flying back home, to the UK. You were so happy for the news of finally having all the money you needed... Please, forgive me and I wish you good luck with your kids, perhaps one day, I will visit India and we will meet again. For now, thanks – Joe. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can sum it up in two words: Bites and Kamasutra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indian Lovers
> 
> AKA JacobxJoe
> 
> Characters: Jacob Petersen (Mads Mikkelsen) from After The Wedding/ Efter Brylluppet (2006), Joe Connor (Hugh Dancy) from Beyond the Gates/ Shooting Dogs (2005)
> 
> * No betaed/English is not my native language, plus story was written on a chat and wasn't supposed to be published on AO3...so not so much of editing/attention to details, sorry!
> 
> * To all my indian readers/friends sorry if they might be errors! Please forgeve me! :)
> 
> Dedicated to my little muse Foxbanana, who insisted (after seeing this post http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/144157721392/but-are-these-two-already-paired-together) that I should - absolutely!!!! - write their love story!
> 
> On Tumblr I'm Summermint :D

It’s almost 7pm when Jacob goes back to the hotel. He feels great, happy and satisfied. The CEO had praised his work and gave him much more of what he needed. Jacob can't believe that his orphans will have the money they need and that the CEO agreed to refurbish the old orphanage. He feels giddy and now he only wants to take Joe out for a nice dinner. Joe, oh that boy is like an angel who fell out of nowhere and into his lap. It's stupid perhaps to say that he already loves the boy, because well it has been only two days since they meet, but right now he doesn't want to think about that. They have the whole night for themselves, then tomorrow afternoon he will fly back to India and... and... He doesn't want to think right now, about him and Joe and their future... Right now he wants to toast to him mission accomplished.

He goes to the reception to retrieve the keycard of his bedroom and the receptionist gives him with the key a little letter. He goes into the elevator and reads it and ...he feels like falling to his knees.

Joe left. 

Joe, that boy with a kind and lovely smile, just left. That boy who didn't question why he was banging at his door at 1am in the morning, in tears asking for a place where to crash and burn... His holy Joe sleeping in a room with a holy number, dear to the Indians, the 108.

Jacob gets out from the elevator devastated, tears in his eyes and then he sees him. Joe. Sitting beside his door with his luggage.

“Oh, I... I'm sorry. I... I dunno why I am here... I…” and Jacob silences him with a kiss, a desperate long kiss which leaves them breathless.

“You, you are crazy. I almost had a heart attack“ Jacob says after they break the kiss.

“I was about to go to the airport. ...but then I couldn't. It's stupid, you surely think it's stupid, this, me being here and you, leaving tomorrow...“ Joe stutters his emotions choking him.

“Shhh come inside.“ Jacob says opening the door and pulling him inside with him, kissing again him. Like he's the desert and Joe is the rain.

“I'm gonna say something really crazy and you can say no and leave... Come with me Joe, come with me, I need a teacher, I can't pay you so much, but I---” Joe interrupts him with a finger on his lips, his impossible kissable soft lips.

“Why do you want me to come with you?” He simply asks. He needs to know.

“I-I want to...God I don't know, it's crazy, we barely know each other, but at the same time it’s like I know you since forever... Is it crazy?“ Jacob asks and Joe shakes his head smiling.

“Are we running, are we rushing things?!” Jacob asks laughing nervously. “You can say no, I will understand and---” and Joe kisses him and replies only a, “yes“ against his lips.

“Yes I'm coming with you, yes yes yes God yes...I don't know where we are heading, but I want to be with you. I want to be with you and help you and love you ...and I know that the word love is a big word for two who barely know each other but... We have all the time of this life, no?

Jacob grins. He can't believe that in less than 48 hours his life had turned in this perfect way. His life totally changed, he has the money and now he has also this beautiful man. The old nun is gonna have a shock when he will return with... with a lover. Oh god, with a lover... Too many years alone!

“So, weren't you taking me out?!” Joe teases biting his lips and playfully pushing Jacob away from him. 

Jacob grins and nods,”Yes, darling, everything you want, everything you say. But first, let's book a second ticket for India!”

-

They take a taxi and end up in the centre of Copenhagen. Jacob leads the younger man in a little restaurant and there asks for a table nestled in a lovely corner far away from the other tables. They are seated and Jacob orders a bottle of wine. Joe is all confused, giddy, doesn't know what to do with his hands. Everything is happening so fast. During the taxi ride, he just quickly texted to his mum saying that he was still in Copenhagen, everything was fine, but had some big news... His dad and mum would faint in hearing what kind of news he has.

They both order a steak and potatoes and some nice salad. Jacob eats his steak almost bloody, barely cooked. He likes his meat almost raw and alive, he jokes and Joe doesn't know why suddenly feels hot. Why he feels hot in knowing that kind of preference. It's like he had a glimpse of what is lying under Jacob's gentle and kind manners. Like he's a placid lake with a deeper life happening under its calm surface. And Joe is about to dive in this lake... In this placid lake... Perhaps infested with alligators... He's gonna eat him... Oh god, oh god! He flushes and Jacob asks if the food is not of his taste. Joe stutters, “ah no noooouu, everything is fine and amazing!” and presses his thighs hard, trying to hide his erection.

Jacob pays for the dinner and then they step out to the cool air of the night. Joe shivers while they start to walk to a little place which stays open until midnight and makes awesome cinnamon pastries. Jacob lights up a cigarette and slides off his coat. He handles it to Joe who flushes and accepts it. 

“Thanks,” he manages to say feeling slightly stupid for leaving the hotel with nothing but a shirt and a jacket on. They walk together and then Jacob buys sweet warm cinnamon pastries and for him a beer. They sat down on a bench, devouring the pastries and laughing, while Jacob tells him about his kids. ...his kids, he talks like he's a daddy, like he's the daddy of a large family and Joe doesn't know why he feels a warmth spreading all over his skin, his body... He licks his sticky fingers and Jacob smokes and looks at him... Looks at him like he's gonna devour him on the spot, in front of all the other people walking by, and Joe swallows down the last bite of the pastries and ...and asks if they can go back to the hotel. 

“Please,” he whispers not daring to say more. Jacob nods and stops a taxi.

The whole ride back to the hotel is spent with his large warm hand spread over Joe's tight, caressing it, a small promise of something more. Joe is gonna melt and feels at the same time sick. He had many many times one night stands. He never felt nervous in fucking or letting someone fuck him. It was fun, a nice way of entertaining himself for a few hours or a night and then goodbye. But with Jacob he doesn't know. Jacob pulls out of him strange feelings, it's like he's scared but also hyped in getting to know him more, in having sex with him. No sex, no... love. Love sounds better and again he can smell again the fresh and sweet scent of mangos. He thinks of India, he thinks that tomorrow he's going to embark into a new adventure and... Oh fuck, he doesn't have any lube or condom!!!

They go back to the hotel and stumble into the elevator doors closing, hands and mouths searching and Joe moans as Jacob bites hard on his fingers, fingers which were trying to unbuckle his belt —

“Not now, wait,” he smiles kissing the offended fingers and Joe nods dizzy and follows him out of the elevator and to his room. Jacob pulls him inside and slams the door shut. Throwing away the key card he lifts Joe up, crushes him against the door, now trapped between Jacob's hard body and the door, mouth hungrily kissing his lips, tongue asking permission, parting his lips, hands undressing him and Joe is like paralyzed, like he's an instrument being played by wicked hands.

“Please--please…” he only moans, flushed and excited, tasting beer and cinnamon on Jacob's tongue. Jacob breaks the kiss and pulls him, no, drags him toward the bed. He pushes Joe on the mattress and proceeds to finish in undressing him. As he pulls down Joe's underwear he spends one long moment in admiring his naked form, pale milky skin, not bruised, not touched, almost hairless, and dark nipples, lovely dark nipples and his eyes stop on Joe's cock. Joe flushes red and closes his thighs feeling so exposed, devoured by those hazelnut eyes. Jacob starts to undress slowly, in front of the bed, in front of him lying naked back down on the bed. He undresses and then as he pushes down his pants and underwear he grins and quickly leans over him biting the inner site of his left thigh. 

“Ever heard about kamasutra and the meaning of bites?” Jacob asks grinning while climbing on the bed, rising on hands and knees over him, towering him.

Joe shakes his head, his mouth is dry. No, he doesn't know anything about Indian kamasutra. But he thinks that he's about to discover that!

“So…” he whispers kissing Joe's navel, “should I teach you about the art of biting?”

Joe doesn't know, he really doesn't know anything in this very moment. He only wants to have more skin, more hands, more lips, more tongue, more cock, more and more of Jacob. Jacob bites down on the soft tender skin of his stomach and Joe arches off the bed moaning half in pain half in please.

“Well, my dear boy, the bite which is shown only by the excessive redness,” he says admiring the reddish bite, “...of the skin that is bitten, is called the hidden bite.” He finishes slowly kissing the red bite.

He then proceeds to bite down the inner site of his left thigh. Only with his canines. “And when a small portion of the skin is bitten with two teeth only, it is called the point bite,” he softly tells him licking the offended skin.

Joe's reaches down to touch his cock, but Jacob slaps his hand away. “No, nooo boy, my lesson is not over yet.”

Joe groans a “fuck please please please…” when Jacob bites down hard closer to his nipple and Joe screams, pulling at his ear, almost coming. Jacob licks and kisses the bruise, blowing hot air on the offended red skin and Joe moans, biting his lips hard.

“When biting is done with all the teeth…” Jacob tells “it’s called the line of jewels ...and it looks beautiful on your pecs.” He pulls up kissing Joe's swollen bitten lips, shushing his litany of pleas Jacob please please please.

Jacob rolls the younger man on his stomach and he proceeds to bite one of his ass cheeks. Joe bites down in the pillow, because this feels so good, being marked down feels so good. He ever thought that someone biting his skin would feel so delicious, would feel so hot. He feels like he belongs to this man now. He feels like tomorrow everyone will be able to know that Joe belongs to him, also if the only visible bite is the one on his throat.

“I-I want-please,” Joe cries out and Jacob bites softly his nape caging like an animal down on the pillow, caging him between his teeth like a tiger does with a prey pinning him down before tearing him away ...apart....

“What do you want?” he asks blowing warm air on his nape. „Tell me what do you want, Joe.“

“I want to —-to —fuck--no love---have sex---God please fuck, Jacob!” he moans feeling Jacob's teeth biting down his flanks.

“...ok ...let's assume one of the basic positions of kamasutra--” he grins devilishly knowing what he's doing to Joe.

“...wh-what position god…” Joe asks trembling as he is rolled onto his back again.

“The Bandoleer,” Jacobs tells lifting up from the bed and going into his bathroom leaving Joe all sweaty and naked and aroused, so much aroused. „...the ba--what?“ he asks trying to see what Jacob is doing. “The Bandoleer, where the woman, in this case the boy, lies on the back with his knees up towards his chest.” he explains pouring some scented oil on his hands, warming it. Ohhh mango oil, Joe thinks smiling.

“And,” Jacob continues while teasing Joe's opening with one scented oiled finger, “and the man kneels facing him, so that he can put his feet on his chest.” He drags Joe's feet against his chest, kissing his big toes, as one fingers pushes past and into his tight ring of muscles. Joe plants his feet onto Jacob chest like he's about to push him away.

“This position, he says, gives you control but also exposes you more to me, to my eyes, to my ...sex, cock.” and yes god if he feels exposed!

Two of Jacob's large and rough fingers work him open, for long minutes... oh for very long minutes. It's a sweet torture, because Joe wants more, needs more, and he never had a partner taking this long, prolonging his pleasure and it's driving him wild, crazy. It feels like melting, it is like liquid fire pooling in his belly. Jacob is like everywhere, his spicy and masculine scent mingling with the sweet perfume of the mango oil.

“I-I need please…” Joe cries out reaching between his spread thighs and digging his nails into the flesh of Jacob's wrist. He hisses in surprise and stops moving his fingers. He licks his lips and looks at Joe's fingers, “Please dig... more, dig your nails more into my skin, leave me scratches, please…” he pleads sweetly.

Joe wants to ask why, but his mind is quickly shutting down for all the pleasure and feelings and he digs more his short nails into Jacob's skin. Jacob moans softly and Joe removes his hands from his wrist like he's been burned, because Jacob moan is like the purest music he ever heard.

“Please..” Joe repeats again. He grabs Jacob by his neck, pulling him over himself, warm sweaty skin coming in contact with him. Joe loves the feeling of being trapped under Jacob's body and blindly he reaches between them, in search of Jacob's cock. His thighs quickly anchored around Jacob's hips, calves digging into his butt. “I need it, I want it…” Joe moans, biting Jacob's jaw and then neck, feeling him shiver, and his cock violently jerks, pre-cum oozing from the tip.

He tenses as he feels the first push. In that precise moment, Joe feels stupid and careless because he's going to have unprotected sex with a total stranger. But perhaps he is stupid, really, really dumb. Like how his family often referred to him, loves to point it out... Dumb, dumb and careless Joe who is wasting all the years he spent (and they happily paid) in exclusive college, getting a good degree and then a good job in the city... Instead, dumb dumb Joe went to Africa, threw away his career, his occasion to have a normal life, with a well-paid job, a nice house, a nice girlfriend... He went to Africa only to come back years later, without money, and with horror in his eyes, and sad stories stored in his heart and mind. He whimpers. Not, because it hurts, not because Jacob is quite big down there, well endowed - oh good this is so good he thinks - but he whimpers, because he feels stupid, he feels like a loser, he feels like a big let down, and if his friends or family knew that he was having unprotected sex... Dumb dumb Joe risking your life... Trusting someone older than you, a total stranger to you. But the pleasure is quickly numbing his mind, a deep fog preventing from thinking about what the others might say or think... He's stretched around Jacob and it's been so long... So long and the last time was quickly, rough and fast, and left him feeling empty and it was horrible, because the guy thought he was a hooker and left money on the nightstand and he cried and and ...and..and oh god god god if this is really good, if Jacob is really good... Keeping him pressed into the mattress, his body pressed against him, hot sweaty skin smacking against his with every push.

Jacob is a generous lover, he takes care of him in a way that is impossible to explain. He's pushing slowly driving into him, his large cockhead hitting all the sweet spots inside, while he keeps a hand on Joe's nape, trapped between it and the pillow as if he's cradling him, protecting him, like he felt what Joe was thinking and wants to soother, to block those thoughts.

His pushes start to go much faster, and Jacob bangs his knuckles against the headboard. That's why he cupped his nape and head, because he was going to increase the pushes and didn't want to have Joe hitting the headboard. He will have bruises on his knuckles. He's fucking and protecting him at the same time and Joe cries in ecstasy as he feels his cock being rubbed between their stomachs. He cries in ecstasy as Jacob's cock is driving straight into his prostate, and he's whispering something in a language he doesn't understand. Perhaps Indian. “Oh good, sounds so filthy, yes more more more...almost there, fill me..please please...p-please.”

Joe's fingers are scratching Jacobs flanks for urging him deeper and Jacob moans and asks for more... Joe leaves red marks along his tanned skin. He notices that Jacob has all his body tanned, there is not even a white spot. Does he bath or swim naked? ...oh fuck, if that is the case, it's hot and a stab of jealousy hits him. Surprising him, because - already jealous?!! No way! But he's gonna ask, he's definitely gonna ask. Not now, not now, good oh oh yes they're...so good...so big so good...

Suddenly, Jacob's fist is closed around Joe's cock and he cries in pleasure, arching off the bed. A perfect bow, he hears Jacob whispering before he attacks his nipples, his tender and sensitive nipples and he sucks and nibbles and bites while jerking him off, while pounding like an animal into his ass...

And it's a strange creature, this Jacob. One who approaches you all silently and gently, and then he jumps on you totally devouring you... And you don't have time to think. You let him come closer, he seemed gentle and calm, and then the beast comes out, comes out from the depth of the jungle, hunts you down, traps you under its body and consumes you, hungrily feasting over your body, into your body and... and... and Joe closes tight his eyes and comes, spurt after spurt warmly splashing between their bellies and he can't think, he can't feel and there are white noises like an high hiss happening behind his closed eyes... And then he feels it... Hot thick creamy splashes invading him, painting his inner walls and he's greedy, Joe is hungry and squeezes him, milks every drop out, like you are mine, mine mine, gonna keep you there forever, gonna make you mine, trap you inside me, I can be your holy and sacre garden, I can be your keeper... Keeping you here between my thighs, keeping you here inside me...

And then it's over, with long kisses, dying a bit without air. Their bodies remain conjoined, stuck together, one finishing and starting into the other like a perfect circle. Where Jacob ends, Joe starts and vice-versa.

He sighs feeling Jacob's fingers caress his head. The older man pulls out and the cum oozing out from his sloppy hole reminds Joe that he was stupid and careless. But he doesn't care right now. Not when Jacob is pulling him into a warm and protective embrace like he understands, like he doesn't even need to ask. He can read what is bothering him.

“It's been like many years,” he starts kissing softly his hands and placing them on his chest. “Many years since I had made love with someone.” Made love, he doesn't refer to sex, he says made and love. Joe who is an incurable romantic grins while playing with Jacobs damp chest hair. He never thought that he would find that hot, chest hair. A lot of salt-n-pepper chest hair.

Jacob's finger knuckles are red and bruised and Joe caresses them feeling Jacob slightly shivering in pain “Why?” Joe ask softly, afraid that he's asking something wrong, something personal.

“Why what?” Jacob asks smiling softly down at him.

“Why you did that, the scratching... the hand ...thing..sorry I talk too much,” Joe laughs flushing.

"I want something that remains on my skin...for a bit...until next time." He smiles shyly - "This will remind me that I wasn't dreaming, and I like that it was you..it's like...like belonging to someone, and besides I tend to get a bit animal in bed when I lose my mind and my body with someone...so ...I didn't want to hurt you and-" and Joe shushes him with a kiss. “This is so...so hot,” he smiles against his wet lips, biting his bottom lip, "So fucking hot, Jacob."

He laughs then as he sees the older man flushing. "I liked the biting...I hope- I hope you will let me give some to you, too" he tells him and Jacob shivers in pleasure and bites down hard on his neck. Joe slaps him hard on the flank and Jacob stops surprised. “.did you- slap me?!!” he asks trying to sound offended.

“Yes, I indeed slapped you,” Joe playfully smiles slapping him again, "tell me, tell me, why are u all tanned in every bits of your body? Are you into nudism?" he asks slapping for a third time again, and in a moment, a very quick moment, Jacob quickly and hastily turns him on his belly, crushing him under his weight, trapping him between his body and bed. Joe doesn't know how he could be that fast, almost animal, almost like a tiger chasing and then catching in a smooth and quick move his prey, trapping the poor beast under his weight.

"I swim naked, where I live, near the orphanage, there's a river and I swim naked there every morning." Joe doesn't say anything. There, trapped under him, feels so strangely right and hot to be dominated in that way... strangely... calming...

It can be after a minute or after an hour or a whole day, because next Joe feels himself being turned on his back and he groans because good god his asshole hurts, but in a deliciously way.

"What?" he asks yawning because he's tired. He wants to cuddle between those strong arms and sleep, no thinking, no pondering, just sleep.

Jacob instead is standing naked beside the slightly opened door of the window which gives into a huge balcony overlooking the skyline of Copenhagen. He's smoking and in the pale light of the moonlight Joe can see all the red scratches he had left on his wrist, on his flanks and back. He feels happily possessive and satisfied.

"So, do you really want to come with me?" he asks flicking the cigarette out while closing the window door. "It's not easy back there, lots of poor and disastered areas..." he tells sitting at the end of the bed. "I can't promise you anything... Perhaps you will be paid, perhaps no... It depends, I need those funds mostly for the kids and their food and to refurbish the orphanage... It's quite big." he smiles caressing his feet. Joe sits up on his knees and crawls towards the other man, hugging him from behind, kissing his neck and ear and jaw. „I can't think to see you leaving tomorrow without me... To not see you again. It's stupid and silly, because I'm nothing to you, we barely know each other but if you---if you want me with you...then I will be more than happy to help you, to teach to those kids."

Jacob sighs and closes his eyes, head falling back on Joe's shoulder. "You are in need of a bit of tan" he softly laughs and Joe who was not even breathing afraid of a no, afraid of him rethinking to take Joe with him... Now, he finally breaths and laughs too, nodding, then he climbs out the bed and takes the laptop from the coffee table, "I think that we finally need to buy a ticket!" he grins pushing the laptop into Jacob's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, candlelight + honey lovemaking, semen retention and sexual pressure points all wrapped up into a single chapter...what do you want more?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indian Lovers
> 
> AKA JacobxJoe
> 
> Characters: Jacob Petersen (Mads Mikkelsen) from After The Wedding/ Efter Brylluppet (2006), Joe Connor (Hugh Dancy) from Beyond the Gates/ Shooting Dogs (2005)
> 
> *No betaed/English is not my native language, plus story was written on a chat and wasn't supposed to be published on AO3...so not so much of editing/attention to details, sorry!
> 
> Dedicated to my little muse Foxbanana, who insisted (after seeing this post http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/144157721392/but-are-these-two-already-paired-together) that I should - absolutely!!!! - write their love story!
> 
> On Tumblr I'm Summermint :D

It's almost 1pm and they are seated in a cramped lounge area of the airport. Jacob went to take two americanos and some sandwiches while they wait for the check in to open and finally board on the airplane.

Joe decides to finally call his mum and dad and give them the news. Technically, half of the news, telling them that he changed at the very last moment his plans and joined an Indian charity society and he's going there to teach for a bit. “...no I don't know for how long... Mum sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't cry... I will be ok. Mum. Mum?!”

But his father came to the phone and yelled that he was a sick ungrateful bastard to break his mum's hopes to have him finally back, safe and sound. That he was a loser for not settling down, for not conducting a normal life. And then he just hung up. He closed the call and left Joe in tears, closed in the airport bathroom while Jacob was buying coffee and food.

After some minutes, he goes out from the stall, puffy eyes and ragged breath, flushed face and he doesn't give a fuck if the others are looking at him, at the mess that he is, the mess of his life and he wants to scream, and suddenly he's afraid, what he's doing there? What the fuck is he doing there in an airport waiting for a fucking airplane which was paid with all his remaining savings, a plane which will take him to India, fucking far away India... Again in the middle of nowhere, between the poor and needy. With a man who he barely knows. What the fuck is he doing to his poor family, to his mum and dad and... Joe is about to storm off from the bathroom and run away saying something stupid out of fear and confusion, saying sorry but it was a mistake, a beautiful mistake and I need to go, I need... And then, as he pulls away from the sink, after splashing cold water on his face, he sees it, the reddish love bite sitting on his jugular. It looks like a delicate flower, its centre really red and the contours a different shade of red. “Jacob.. Jacob,” he breathes his name while caressing the love bite.

He then goes back to the lounge and from distance he sees him, sitting while holding two big paper cups of coffee, red baseball hat on his head while staring at the various rushing passengers, waiting for him to come back. He looks so cute and innocent and sexy and ...Jacob. He looks like someone who doesn't deserve to be left alone, who doesn't fucking deserve to be abandoned in a chair with two fucking coffees and sandwiches in the middle of the airport, less than 30 minutes away from the departure.

Joe swallows and closes his eyes. Yes, he can turn on his heels and run away. He can go and perhaps later text him something really stupid and ask for forgiveness, wish him good luck, like he was going to do at the hotel leaving that note for him. But he saw it, he saw the look of pain on his eyes, painted all over his face as he stepped out of the elevator, holding that piece of paper like it was burning his fingers, and then his look of relief as he saw him sitting beside the door of his bedroom. And now, what is he going to do? Leaving him alone? Walking out from this fucking airport, leaving him behind, leaving him boarding with a text message and many lame excuses? Does he want to go back to London to his life and family? Does he it want it back? Does he really want to let him go? How can this man, this half man half animal, this mysterious creature hold so much power on him already after only three days? Can he give up on him?

A blonde woman sits besides him and she smiles to him, and finds himself Joe walking fast toward Jacob, toward her. Her who is actually standing up and excusing herself with a "Ops, I didn't understand that this seat was taken!" she smiles and walks away. Joe heavily sits down and Jacob rises an eyebrow in confusion and offers the coffee and sandwich. “I hope you like salmon and mayo, they had only that at the coffee shop.” Joe nods, grunts and angrily bites the sandwich.

-

The flight lasts like ...forever! Fo-re-ve-r. Eventually, they do land in Mumbai and then it's two hours of drive, to the little rural village. It's hot and sticky. The nun, who came to pick them up, drives like a crazy through the horrible maintained streets. Joe feels nauseous and in need of a bath, but Jacob keeps holding his hand while talking in Indian with the nun. He finally falls asleep while being rocked by the car movements. He wakes up again when it's raining hard. Joe is used to the quickly change of the weather back to his country. But this yet surprised him, it's raining and thundering so hard when one moment before it was sunny. The air is still fucking hot, though, and the heat, oh god, he doesn't know how is gonna survive this heat. In Rwanda it was hot, but it was dry hot. Dry weather!

They stop in a huge courtyard surrounded by an old assemble of colonial houses painted of a soft shade of pink-orange. As Joe comes out of the old car he sees them, all the happy kids running toward Jacob crazily happy and screaming and laughing and calling him. They don't care of the rain drenching their poor clothes. They want to hug him, to kiss him, to touch him, and Jacob hugs, and kisses and caresses all of them. Joe is brought on the verge of crying because he understands, he loved his African kids, too, and misses them so fucking much. He bites his lips because Jacob looks like the dad of all these kids, all these happy and lovely Indian kids.

Jacob shows him his little one bedroom house where he lives and he leaves him there completely drenched and with a pool of luggages at his feet. A big black cat with only one green eye lazily looks at him, while sitting on an old huge canopy bed with white transparent curtains. Joe caresses the cat that happily purrs.

Then, he goes into the bathroom, an old one like the rest of the structures, but with a big bathtub. He proceeds to undress. He's bent, taken by removing his sock when he hears someone stepping behind and grabbing one of his buttocks. “Stay like this, please... Please let me have a look of this perfection, of this round perfection,” he hears Jacob whisper while squeezing it. Large warm calloused hands grabbing it and then...

Then, he leans over him, all body pressing him down, keeping him bent down on the sink. Joe feels Jacob biting his nape. Sharp teeth biting his nape like a tiger does with its prey. Blocking it, trapping it before killing it... He feels it, the possessiveness, something dark, something wild, something he can't really bring himself to explain.

Joe just lets this happen. Standing naked, wet from the rain, held bent on the sink, pressed into the cold material of the sink, trapped between it and the warmth of Jacob's chest. Teeth sinking into his flesh, biting and keeping him pinned there. He can't move. He can only feel and he's already hard...

And then Jacob is gone. Out of the bathroom and in the little kitchen where he feeds the cat and lights a cigarette. Leaving Joe bent on the sink, naked... and owned.

-

They are 50. 50 kids spanning from age five to thirteen. They are a lot, a fucking lot. In his old little village in Rwanda Joe had only 15 kids. Now, he has two classes with 25 kids each. He teaches English, Math and a bit of History.

He can understand why Jacob loves them to death. They are so needy and lovely. They smile a lot and Joe noticed that too, when he was in Africa, people who have less things do smile more than those who have many things. Who knows why! Their big eyes, black as carbon, and their huge smiles, as they follow him during classes, all in silence, all taken by him. Sometimes, at the end of the class or when he crosses the big courtyard, kids run toward him and embrace him or take his hand all smiley and needy of affection, of love. Most of them are abandoned, most of them will never be adopted and it makes him very sad.

But the most heart-breaking thing is when Jacob drives to the near villages to distribute some food and ...shit, the poverty is really deep. These barefoot malnourished kids tending their tiny hands toward Jacob, asking for food and help... And Jacob doesn't flinch, doesn't cry, he's somehow used to this devastation, to see these poor souls.

At least the 50 ones in the orphanage have a roof on their head. They don't sleep on the streets, they aren't forced into stealing or... worse. They have food, they have Jacob and god if jacob is the pillar of that little community.

Joe grows each day more in love with him, more fond of him and his passion and his devotions, and his big smiles, as he distributes the food to these kids and turns to smile at him. Some of the orphans call him pita, daddy in Indian, or daddy. Every Time, Joe doesn't know how to explain the sweet clench he feels in his heart, when he sees Jacob playing with them or carrying one or two of them, their tiny arms all tight around his neck.

It's been a week and Joe is starting to like his new life. It's much more busy than the African one. The nun bakes honey biscuits like there's no tomorrow. She doesn't talk English if not for a few words, so it's kinda funny to communicate with her, all small and always busy like a little bee, while talking to him in Indian. Him nodding not clearly understanding a word but following her around the kitchen as she bakes biscuits and slaps his hands when he tries to eat more than two of them.

There are also five stray cats and four stray dogs in the orphanage. There are some chickens and two goats, as well. Jacob makes him drink goat milk. He says that it's better than cow milk, more tolerable for the stomach, that with this kind of humid heat can be easily become sick.

One week and they... Well, they didn't have sex. They sleep together but Jacob didn't touch him since the bathroom-bending-bite thing... It's strange and he wants to ask. But perhaps Jacob is tired at the end of his busy days. Well, Joe feels tired too! But yet, he misses it, he wants more. But he doesn't know how to approach it...him.

-

It happens precisely eight days after his arrive. He finishes his classes and smiles while letting out all the kids finally free to go out to play and then eat their dinner. It's almost 6pm and he wants to ask Jacob if after the distribution of the meal to the orphans they can cut some time together. Perhaps he will come up with something stupid as a massage for alleviating Jacob's tension and maybe turn it into something more naughty.

Joe smiles towards himself, because fuck he's in a need of a good fuck. He can't wait anymore and he's crossing the big courtyard where he sees them.

He sees Jacob talking to a beautiful Indian girl. Long, very long black hair, a beautiful young face and a full breast and wide hips, all wrapped in colorful Indian clothes. She's smiling all shy but her eyes are burning holes into Jacob's face. Joe can't see Jacob's face, but he can clearly see the girl's face, because she's facing him. They both are into a deep talk. Suddenly, as the girl laughs and pulls her long hair behind her ear, he can see it: a love bite. A huge fucking love bite.

Joe is about to have a meltdown. He understands, he understands why Jacob isn't making love to him. Well that was really smart, to get into his pants, to get him all aroused and in love, and then to have him accepting to follow him to this shithole place to teach for no money, for free! That was a smooth move he has to admit! Probably, that girl is his girlfriend. He fucks her, so he doesn't have any desire to fuck him, not when he can have that girl who surely is in her 19/20s and she's beautiful and sensual and fuck you Jacob! Fuck you!

He steps back and runs away. He doesn't know for how long, but then he finds himself in the middle of the nowhere, all green and fucking trees and he starts crying. Dumb dumb dumb Joe, now stuck in the middle of nowhere, used in that ugly way, dragged in India. Having believed to finally build something good, something different, something good with someone else. To finally have a lover, a beautiful, gentle, caring and generous lover.

It's almost 9pm when the young man comes back to the orphanage. Outside, everything is pitch black, no lights anywhere. He just wants to crash into the bed. Perhaps, into the floor, because he can't bring himself to sleep with that fucker anymore.

He feels drained out, sick and nauseous. When he steps into the little house he sees that Jacob is not there and he feels another stab. Probably he's somewhere with that girl! He goes out to see in the main building where the kids are housed, where they sleep and eat. They are already in their beds, only the nun is cleaning the kitchen while softly singing Indian songs.

No one notices him, he could disappear now and never come back... If he had money to leave. He can call his mum and beg for money. God he can hear her and his father yelling that he was stupid in ending up following a total stranger! When will you grow up son?! Perhaps, next morning he will ask the nun to make a call and he will... He shivers. He will call his mum and ask for some money.

He cries more when he goes back to the little house that he and Jacob share. He cries and for the first time he's scared, really scared. He's about to open the door when he feels someone grab his arm and pulling him harshly against his body, embracing him.

“Joe fuck fuck fuck I was so worried, been out looking for you for hours are you crazy? Are you hurt? Jesus don't do that again, I spent two hours in total agony, are you crazy, kid? Oh fuck, are you crazy? Going or staying outside until this hour is dangerous, no lights, all countryside... My god, please don't do that!” Jacob shakes him, like he wants to shake out all his stupidity. “Promise me, Joe, that you will not venture outside alone and at this ungodly hour of the day! It's dangerous, kid, very dangerous for someone like you who doesn’t know anything but only this place!”

Joe pushes him away and cries more, big horrible sobs. Jacob pales and looks at him. “Did someone hurt you, god, did they rap-?”

He can't bring to say it but he quickly turns him to look at his butt, searching for the sign of a rape, for blood on his clothes. Joe sobs more and then he yells that he was out, because he wants to go away from him. He slaps his broad chest and Jacob doesn't understand. He just lets Joe hitting him until he catches both his wrists and shakes him more. “Joe, what happened, I'm not following you!”

Joe hisses at fingers holding him tight. “Leave me, leave me!” the younger man yells between sobs and it's a really sad scene. “I saw you with that girl! I saw her love bite, I saw it, you fucker, you lied to me, liar liaaaaar!” he screams and Jacob lets him go, pain painting his face.

“Who? That girl, her name is Ali and she brings rice and honey to us, she helps us, she---oh god she's only 18 she.. She's not involved... Joe, how could you ever think that? She's married, here they often marry very early.”

Joe feels stupid, he feels very stupid standing there, cheeks all flushed and wet, red puffy eyes, sweated and accusing Jacob of cheating on him. Cheating. Are they even a couple? Perhaps Joe is rushing things, believed in things that didn't exist... Jacob doesn't touch him anymore, perhaps it was only one night stand, a good one night stand and then... the end. They are only friends, sort of friends sleeping together, only sharing a bed and sometimes a few kisses. But nothing more, nothing too tying, no strings attached, perhaps Jacob doesn't want a lover, doesn't want to be in a relationship, doesn't want to start all over again. The last time he did that he was in Copenhagen and he ended up having alcohol and violence problems. Joe really feels stupid, he has so much that he wants to ask but he feels drained.

Jacob pulls him into an embrace and he cries more, softly face pressed against the broad chest, wetting Jacob's t-shirt. “I think, we need to have a talk.” Jacob says and Joe shivers. He foresees it...regret, Jacob is gonna say that perhaps it wasn't a good idea for him to come to India.

-

They go inside the house. Joe really wants to turn and beg him to not send him away, because he can't bring himself to explain how deeply he feels for Jacob. It sounds stupid, perhaps he can tell him about all this soulmate shit. Perhaps, Jacob will understand. How much one can fall lower than this? Begging Jacob to keep him, to love him. Begging for love.

In his whole life Joe had never begged for love. He always had women and men begging for him, for his attention, for a fuck, for a kiss. Handsome, gorgeous Joe. He always had many lovers begging something from him. He always jumped from flower to flower like a butterfly, sure that others will follow him, will love him, will beg for him to take them to bed, to kiss, to be their lover.

In his college years, back in the UK he had so much fun. He seduced professors with families, he had girls and boys and both in the same bed. He was so wasted. Until one day he was so empty and wasted that he couldn't even recognize himself in the mirror. Jumping from party to party, from bed to bed. And in that moment, he felt sick and horrible. He was in his early 20s and yet he was living with money of his wealthy parents, partying every fucking night and acting like a slut. Sleeping with as many men and women as he could. Until that precise one, one of his ex-professors, an honourable man who Joe seduced ...the man before leaving threw money, £100, on the bed and left disgusted by himself and by his weak flesh, cheating on his devoted wife, married 35 years ago. Joe saw that moment like the lowest of his life, being paid, being put on the same level of a slut.

In the coming month he joined a charity society and left UK to teach in Africa. And never looked back, never... In those five years of him living in Rwanda he had never touched one human being again, not in a sexual way. Never slept with someone else.

Until he had met Jacob. Jacob pulls him in a warm embrace and caresses his back like trying to console him, to ease out his pain. Crickets are singing outside, hiding in bushes in the darkness, everything is still and silent. Silent and black, no moon, no light. It's like the world outside was swallowed down, has stopped to look at them, to hear what will happen next.

Joe wants to know, or perhaps he doesn't want to know. Why in his life everything must always be this hard?! “Come,” Jacob says pulling away from the embrace and taking his hand, leading him into their bedroom. Joe let's Jacob undress him, slowly, oh so painfully slowly. Jacob undresses him and kisses every inch of his skin. He devotedly kisses him like he's a god to worship.

And Joe let's him do that, but not because he feels like a god, not because he likes being worshiped. Only because he needs to be reassured, he needs to feel him again, over him, inside him. He needs Jacob and he needs every inch of his skin, he needs to know if tomorrow he will ask him to go back, explaining that perhaps this place, India, and the orphans aren't doing good to him, aren't a good situation for him. And he will lose Jacob and he will have to restart again, alone.

He lets Jacob take him to bed, he watches hungrily, as Jacob undresses, and climbs the bed positioning on hands and knees over Joe, towering him, eyes fixed on his. Again, Jacob looks like an animal who is about to eat him alive. Joe licks dry lips and asks. “Why? Why you didn't you touch me since we arrived here, in India?”

Jacob looks down at him for a long moment. Then, he sits down on the bed, legs crossed like he's about to go into meditation, and invites Joe to assume the same position. They sit facing each other and Joe, under the soft orange light coming from only two candles sitting on a nightstand, he feels so exposed, sitting there naked in front of him and it's stupid because they already had sex and Jacob saw every bit of him, but yet... He flushes as he drinks in the beauty and virility, the masculinity of Jacob's body, all muscles, hair, veins on his arms and hands, his golden tanned skin, a soft belly and a very thick large uncut cock.

He takes Joe's hands entwining his fingers in his. “I simply practiced the art of semen retention,” he explains. Like that... Simply, like explaining why someone prefers coffee over tea!

“Errr... Semen-what?” Joe asks perplexed.

“Semen retention is an ancient tantric art, you just avoid in having sex or masturbating.” Joe frowns and softly laughs.

“But why? Why avoiding having sex with me?!” the younger one asks still perplexed.

Jacob brings his palms to his lips and softly kisses them, with reverence. “Well, it increases sexual stamina, you know... Lasting longer in bed.. for your pleasure, I can give you much more pleasure.. longer.. and it increases my sexual drive towards you, because semen retention increases the testosterone level and this, it's intricately linked to sex drive and sexual response in men... Besides, I wanted to give you time to adjust to this new life, not forcing you into anything.”

Joe doesn't know what to say. Because, fuck, this is hot and stupid at the same time, hot because he never had a man like Jacob in bed before and stupid because Joe spent a whole fucking week worrying for the worst. “So..y--you are not tired or bored of me already, sending me away, back I mean I dunno s-sorry…” he's stuttering like a dumb kid all red in face.

Jacob takes his face between his large warm hands and kisses him, hungrily kisses him, devouring his tongue and leaving him breathless. “Is this answer enough for you?" he asks pulling away from the kiss, a long thread of saliva keeping their lips conjoined. He flips his tongue and licks it off. Joe moans and nods.

“A-are you still into this semen retention phase?" and Jacob pushes him into the mattress covering his whole body with his, pressing him down into it. “No, now I'm gonna make you cry... of pleasure.”

-

Joe sighs in pleasure when he feels Jacob's cock brush his thighs, as he leans forward to retrieve something from the nightstand. He then closes the white curtains of their bed and opens a little glass jar. He proceeds to drip honey all over Joe's chest, stomach, neck, and face. Joe whimpers surprised from the feeling of the warm and sticky liquid. He knows that this will be a very sweet and messy sex. Jacob smiles in the candle-lit bedroom and Joe can see his upper canines, very pronounced, elongated, pointy and sharp and he shivers in pleasure. Jacob slowly proceeds to lick him clean, licking the nectar away from his flushed skin. Slow motions of his tongue and lips, caressing every inch of his skin, slowly drinking him, devouring him, with the only use of his mouth.

Joe is left breathless, he's left speechless, he never knew how many erogenous zones he had. He always focused on the classic ones. Neck, nipples, crotch area... How is it possible to moan and whimper from someone licking and kissing your ribs? When someone nips and bites your flanks?

Again, Jacob drips two fingers into the glass jar and then he pushes them, well coated with honey, into Joe's open mouth and... And can someone perform oral sex to two fingers? Can he moan and suck and bite and enjoy this simple act of him sucking two fingers as much as he enjoys giving head... He feels them moving into his mouth, exploring, learning every shape and texture, touching, pressing, caressing his inner mouth, his teeth, his tongue, saliva mixed with honey dripping along Jacob's skilled wrist. And oh god, Joe is so hard that he can almost come only from that act, only from having his body eaten alive and two fingers pushed into his mouth.

It can be minutes or hours, or even days, he doesn't know, because his skin is on fire and then as he's about to beg Jacob to fuck him raw... Jacob slides his saliva-drenched fingers out from his mouth and presses them below his navel right above the bladder area and he moans and almost comes, or almost pees, he doesn't fucking know, because he sees stars behind his eyes, while he hears Jacob softly laugh. “Pressing fingers on this particular point on the abdominal area can trigger your bladder area and tantalize your partner, making them moan and ask for more.”

Joe arches off the bed as Jacob repeats the push. “S-ss-stop fuck.. Oh fuck, stop or I'm gonna pee or come or both fuck, I don't know,” he laughs breathless feeling dizzy. Jacob is gonna kill him, absolutely! “-I--I need one moment to calm down...fuck... All that licking and biting, I feel like my skin is on fire.. So s-sensible.”

Jacob smiles and kisses him. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks licking his lips. “N-noo fuck no!” Joe laughs nervously trying to regain his breath and control and to not cum from a single touch.

Jacob covers him again, and god how he loves the simple and magnificent act of Jacob's heavy broad body covering his, pressing him into the bed like trapping him. He lets him finger him open, while inducing in open mouthed kisses, wet and needy, as the sounds he makes as Jacob's thick fingers open him for his cock.

He pulls out the fingers and sensually slides them on a particular spot on the seam of his balls, that spot that separates his balls. Jacob gently slides his two fingers down that seam pulling out from Joe's throat an aroused moan. He then takes himself in hand positioning his large wet-sticky cockhead at his entrance and before Joe can register it, a large warm hand blinds him, covering both his eyes, thumb pressing at the very centre of his forehead, just above the place between his eyes.

Jacob slides into him, filling Joe deeply in a smooth move that stole his breath away. He loses himself in the act, blinded and focused only on what he feels and hears and tastes as Jacob kisses him, while he's thrusting deep into his hot tight channel.

And it's so strange, he feels light and dizzy and so so so fucking malleable, like he's the honey, slow dripping sensual fucking honey. When Jacob fucks him hard and deep, Joe screams with pleasure, as he feels like being devoured. He can't see, he can only feel. Then, it's only a leap, a leap and Joe is coming hard without his cock being touched, spurting between them. Jacob bites him hard on the neck, leaving a reddish bruise and comes, being milked by Joe's spasming hungry hole, like a cum-starving creature, like he needs it to survive, to nourish himself, to keep it into the most remote and intimate area of his body. He can't explain... He simply can't explain. Jacob seems like coming forever, spurting forever into him, like filling him. He almost can't take it anymore. Is this even possible? To feel full of sperm?!! Jacob doesn't remove the hand from his eyes, instead he massages with his thumb that precise point and Joe falls into submission, into a weak state and then into a darkness only to hear Jacob whisper something to him... Love... Perhaps, yes, he said the word love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can sum it up in 8 words: Slow candlelight dancing, bathing naked, and more Kamasutra! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betaed/English is not my native language, plus story was written on a chat and wasn't supposed to be published on AO3...so not so much of editing/attention to details, sorry!
> 
> To all my indian readers/friends sorry if they might be errors! Please forgeve me! :)
> 
> Dedicated to my little muse Foxbanana, who insisted (after seeing this post http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/144157721392/but-are-these-two-already-paired-together) that I should - absolutely!!!! - write their love story!

Joe wakes up alone and for the first time he feels relaxed and actually happy. Usually, he wakes up feeling tired or already bored, but not today. Today he feels like he can go for a run for miles, he can jump and sing and ….fuck! What was in that honey, Jesus! He gets up stretching his sweetly sore muscles, and then he wears one of Jacob's t shirts and a pair of boxers. He calls for him, but he quickly realized that the house is empty.

Then, he smells the smoke and follows the scent only to find his Jacob sitting on the steps of the entrance of their house smoking while he's milking out a goat, fresh squeezed milk finishing into a metallic bowl. He stands up licking his fingers from the warm milk and the goat runs away. 

“Is that for me?” Joe asks leaning against the doorframe.

Jacob nods and greets him with a languid kiss. “Yep.” He grins stepping inside the house and going into their kitchen. “Joe, you have 30 minutes before you have classes,” he reminds him while handling him a glass of creamy goat milk and a ceramic plate with some biscuits. “Eat and then get ready,” he softly orders. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Joe jokes as Jacob smacks his ass. “

I'm not your Daddy!” he playfully admonishes him. 

“Oh no true, you are my pita!” Jacob rolls his eyes finishing his herbal tea. 

“I'm going to buy some food for the orphans, I'll see you later,” he informs Joe while washing his mug. 

“And what if some beautiful Indian will…” Joe starts to say only to be hushed by Jacob's lips, a bruising kiss silencing him. 

“We really need to talk about this jealousy of yours,” he softly admonishes him, grabbing his wallet. 

“Jacob, what are we?” Joe asks licking the warm milk off from his lips. 

“One thing, we are one thing, my beloved Joe,” Jacob softly answers golden eyes making love with his green-blue ones. With that he leaves. Joe grins and jumps in happiness before rushing to dress and go to teach to his ...their kids.

-

One month. One month and his family hadn't even tried to reach him. He gave them the number of the orphanage so that they can call him. But they never called him back. Joe sighs as he lets the kids out from the class. Finally, the day is over. The nun runs to rush the kids towards the baths. Today it's bath day, so they will get washed and bathed. An impossible luxury for most of the street kids living in India.

As he's walking back to his house he sees Jacob seated on a swing tied to the branch of a huge Indian eucalyptus tree. Wearing the usual green olive baseball hat on his head, he's smoking while slowly swinging. “It's gonna rain soon,” he says slowly swinging.

“What? It's a lovely sunny late afternoon!” Joe smiles walking toward him.

“In a few hours you will see, trust me,” he tells him flicking away the cigarette. “Do you want to go for a swim? Today it's bath day!”

Joe laughs. “And where?... with the kids?!” he asks, but Jacob shakes his head. “We can go to swim in the river.” he suggests standing up from the swing. “Oh ...are we gonna swim naked?” Joe asks biting his lips. “Yes.” Jacob simply replies before taking his hand and leading the younger man out of the orphanage and into the battered little streets of the countryside.

The river is not as tiny as Joe expected it to be. “Is it safe to swim here?” he asks as Jacob starts to undress

“I'm here, nothing to fear. Besides, it's more than fifteen years that I swim in these waters,” he reassures him.

Joe flushes and his heart skips some beats when he sees Jacob standing there naked. He's perfection. He is so masculine, so virile, so manly and god if his body arouses him in an impossible way. Joe undresses as well, timid and shy under the eyes of his lover.

“You are a work of art to be loved, cared and worshiped,” he says pulling Joe towards him, embracing him and then kissing him. It is a slow burning kiss.

They enter the water and it's cool. Joe is holding Jacob's hand very tightly. “I never swimmed in one.”

Jacob holds him tight as they bathe. He brought a small soap bar and they take turn in soaping each other. It's so perfect and beautiful, intimate, to take care of the other, soaping and washing his lover's hair, exchanging long kisses, washing away the suds.

The sun is setting down painting the wide sky in orange, red, yellow. Purple and dark clouds already appear full of promised rain and thunders. They sit on the sand naked, side by side, and Jacob digs little holes into the sand. He finds small shells and little colorful stones. While Joe delightedly stares at them in the palm. Jacob leans over from time to time to kiss his warm shoulder. Joe decides to dig and collect little stones and shells, too. „With those, we make bracelets that we sell to the tourists when we go to the near villages or bigger cities.“ Jacob explains to him. Joe once again wonders how much adoration he can have for the other man.

After a while, they dive again into the river to wash away the sand. As they go out Jacob proceeds to massage a smelly oil on his and Joe's hair and body. “It's neem oil, it will keep you out from lices. ...here they are fairly common to catch!” He massages it also through his pubic hair and Joe moans. “Not now, my beloved. A thunderstorm is about to arrive.” he says quickly finishing to apply the oil on himself.

In fact, as they reach the orphanage the first fat raindrops start falling. They run laughing, Jacob dragging Joe by his arm. Strong wind, rain and thunders start to shake the whole area right after they made it to their home, their nest and could shut the door behind them.

-

It doesn't take long, till the thunderstorm leaves the orphanage without electricity. Jacob runs out into the main building to help the nun in setting the energy generator and lit some candles. He spends an hour putting the frightened kids back to bed, lulling them to sleep with kisses, caresses and some tales of knights and dragons. He gives each kid a little stone or shell and tells them to hold it tight in their tiny hands as they fall asleep, so that the big river god will protect them and keep all the fear and monsters away.

He comes back to their little house almost at midnight. Joe lit some candles for them, since only the main building has the generator. Jacob enters all drenched by the storm and Joe helps him to undress, while kissing him.

“I want you, please,” Joe softly pleads in the candle-lit bedroom, thunder covering their breaths and wet kisses. 

“You don't have to beg, never,” Jacob whispers while slowly undressing him. 

“Teach me... Teach me more,” Joe asks spreading his fingers on the older man's broad chest, passing these through his thick mass of chest hair. Jacob takes him into a warm embrace and slowly they start to dance. There's no music, if not in their heads. They slowly and sensually dance, Joe letting Jacob lead him into a slow amorous dance. Candle lights flicker and their bare feet make the old wooden boards of the floor silently creak. Joe softly laughs as Jacobs twirls him gently. The two of them dancing naked and barefoot in candle light while outside the storm rages.

“I love you.” Jacob says. He said it for the first time and Joe chokes back a sob as he lifts his eyes to his. 

“I love you, Joe.” Jacob repeats twirling him one more time. Joe trips on his feet but Jacob catches him in his strong arms. “Do you love me, Joe?” he asks placing his hand over Joe's heart.

“I do...god I do, Jacob, I love you, I love you, I love y— “ and Jacob seals their new declarations with a long kiss.

-

Outside, the storm is raging, but inside their little house, their little nest, Joe feels safe. Above all he feels secure between Jacob's strong and warm arms. Jacob lits some incense sticks and their bedroom fills with the spicy sweet aroma of them.

“Incenses stimulate sexual appetite and they can increase sexual desires.” Jacob explains. Joe laughs. 

“I'm already turned on by what I see… By you.” Jacob shakes his head and holds under his nose a little bowl with a mix of burning incense resins, woods and herbs.

“Breath, deeply breath. Inhale it.” he tells him and Joe closes his eyes deeply inhaling the strong smoke. He hums and smiles and suddenly feels like a bit drunk, like he had a few good flutes of champagne or wine. He giggles and Jacob guides him toward the bed.

“Wh-what w-what was that--that incense” he slurs feeling his limbs relaxing. He laughs and stumbles on his own feet landing face down on the bed.

Jacob joins him and starts to kiss his back. Lips and tongue mapping all his column, all his vertebrae, every inch of his skin. Memorizing it, studying and learning every path, every muscle, every skin texture, tasting him, and feeling how Joe shivers under his kisses and caresses.

“Mount me,” Joe suddenly finds himself pleading and if he was sober he would be deeply ashamed of this request of his. “Mount me, I want--w--want you to mount me—please-pl-please, Jacob!” He begs. “I-Im sure kama---k--kama-whatever has a position good for mounting--me--people- god can someone end up totally being stoned on incense?!!”

Jacob stops to kiss him and massage his back and playfully grins. “Yes, the lazy dog position,” he suggests and Joe nods. “Wh-whatever just fuck me, mount me Daddy,” he sobs wiggling his bubble-butt. “I'm not your Daddy…”

“Fuck if you are!” Joe spits out pouting and Jacob chuckles because Joe reduced like that, all frustrated and needing, is so cute!

“Well, the lazy dog position is if you’re aggressive in the bedroom and absolutely adore pounding women or men. With this position I can both grind and pound you for—”

“S-STOP IT P-PLEASE AND... AND GIVE IT TO ME LIKE--LIKE NOW!” Joe tells him lifting up his butt and presenting himself to his mate. “Please…” he softly cries in pleasure. „Mount me.“

Jacob places a pillow under Joe's stomach and then he retrieves the scented mango oil from the nightstand. Jacob pauses as he looks at Joe's small hole, fluttering, clenching with anticipation. He drips the scented oil over Joe's hole. Joe shivers and moans when he feels one probing finger entering his small hole. Instinctively, he arches his back to ease Jacob's finger entry, eager to feel the calloused and thick finger. “More-mm-ore p-please,” he moans.

Jacob leans over him and pulls out his finger. “I think, you don't need my fingers…” he hotly whispers in his ear before kissing him, long and deep, his tongue plundering his mouth. Joe lies completely trapped under his body. “Nn-noo god nn-no m-mmy hole got used to your---your cock-to--to your girth--god please, Jacob, please“ he cries feeling the fat and wet cock-head tease his tight hole. „Are you sure that your little tight hole is used to my cock?” Jacob asks grabbing his rod and rubbing the fat head on the outside of Joe's sweet little hole. “I--I don't k-know, mount me please, mount me, mount me... Daddy, mount me... Please, fuck me. Please, please I need your cock,” he splutters.

With his pleads, Jacob finally slides inside him and fuck if he's tight! There is no sliding into the hilt, Jacob needs to fuck him open. Joe never got used to his girth and Jacob loves that. He slides bit by bit, inch by inch, slowly opening him, slowly and deeply owning him and Joe shivers and cries and moans and begs. “Fuck, you’re so big! Oh Daddy, such a big cock, you’re ripping me open. plea---please yes...yes, please mount me... P-pleease s-slow please, Daddy hummm slow.  
I am so full... S-slow…” His fingers are digging in Jacob's wrists which are placed on the mattress, both at the sides of his head. Supporting, preventing him from crushing and suffocating by being pressed in the mattress.

His nails scrape at the tanned skin, as Joe's entire body undulates beneath Jacob. Joe's spine arches, taking him deeper, letting him mount him. Like an animal. The bed creaks under Jacob's pushes. Under his pounding, wet sweaty skin smacking against skin. Jacob is making Joe writhe as he pounds in and he lets out a moan, feeling his animal instincts taking over from mounting Joe.

Jacob cups Joe's face and pushes two fingers in his opened mouth. “Suck them.. suck--ah-them,” he orders. Joe complies and starts to suck them, saliva quickly drenching them. Licking, sucking and biting them as he feels his orgasm approach. Almost there, almost there, god so good to be trapped under Jacob, under this wild beast, under this feline. So good to be eaten alive, be possessed and pounded and opened and owned and tomorrow he will walk funny and surely will flinch in pain every time he will sit down.

It's so strange that he doesn't want and need to touch his cock, there, trapped between his stomach and the mattress, there being rubbed on the sheets. Oozing pre-cum as his only concentration is on his ass, on Jacob's fat cock pounding into him. The act is so primordial, so primitive, so submissive and the incense, the pouring rain, the darkness. Everything enhances the pleasure.

And then, Jacob bites him hard on his nape like more than one month ago, at the first day they arrived in India, in the bathroom... He bites hard, teeths sinking in the flushed wet skin, in his nape like a wild animal immobilizing his prey.

Before, he was devouring him, pinning him under his weight and hold, trapping him with his body, impaling him with his cock and now caging him with his teeth. A primitive and rude gesture of dominion. And Joe comes, he comes hard and shivers and cries and pants and god it is so good, this is so fucking good and he's burning and blacking out. 

He spurts on the sheets. Trapped and Jacob didn't have to touch his cock to make him come. Joe's hole clenches tightly around his hard cock, this time caging him into himself, pushing, forcing him to come, to give what Joe wants. To be filled.

“Come on... buck, you beautiful bitch... Buck for Daddy!” He pants. “Come on, honey!” Jacob feels Joe's nails digging into his wrists... Fuck... Ten little sharp needles that are stabbing his wrists, breaking his skin. He pushes further into his tight, clenching hole, and finally comes, filling him with spurt, thick and creamy spurt as he pounds him, mounts him, as he hears Joe or perhaps his own cries filling his ears.

Spunk is pouring out from his sloppy opened and still spasming hole as Jacob pulls slowly out. They both feels weak and consumed. For a long moment, they lie on the bed, not even being able to breathe or move a single finger.

After a long pause, Jacob pulls Joe in a tight embrace. The boy happily nestles into his hug and rests his head on Jacob's shoulder. “I love you,” Jacob whispers, caressing his damp curls. “And I want to smoke, but I don't trust my limbs,” he chuckles, blowing out the candles on the nightstand. 

You are heavy, I can't lift you up if you fall!” Joe laughs and Jacob silences him with a fierce kiss on his his red mouth. “I love you,” Jacob repeats one more time, before falling asleep. Joe yawns, snuggling a little closer to the older man's warm body. Like a puppy in a need of a shelter, of a warm place where to fall asleep. Indeed, he falls asleep, lulled by the rain pouring outside and Jacob's fingers caressing his curls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I spent two years alone here... Until Jacob came from nowhere... He was so hopeless and broken, an alcoholic with a past made of violence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed - English is not my mother language, but wanted to write this romantic story!
> 
> Any comment will be for me like a glass of water, in the middle of the desert.

The very next morning Joe can neither barely walk nor sit down properly without wincing in pain. But he loves this little painful gift that Jacob left him last night. The nun seems to notice that something is not right with him, as she mutters something in Indian under her breath while shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Joe has to try with all his forces to not laugh at the little nun. What? It is not his fault that Jacob is a very generous and passionate lover! He grins and slightly flushes as he goes back to what happened last night. Having asked his Daddy to mount him! If the nun knew... She would surely bath him in the holy water while chanting some prayers!

He spends most of the day teaching to the kids and having lunch with them, helping the nun to distribute the meals. Usually, during the day he rarely sees Jacob as he goes to the other village to distribute food, buying supplies or doing some repairs or masonry works around the orphanage buildings.

At 6pm the day is over, as usual, and the kids run outside to play a bit before dinner time. Joe goes inside the little classroom to collect the books. He finds Jacob sitting at one of the little school desks where the children sit during the lessons. He barely fits in the little space between the chair and the desk, knees all tight against his chest.

“Hello teacher” he grins. Joe laughs at the funny image of a hairy hunk muscular man seated in those tiny school chairs. Joe leans down to kiss him softly on the lips and then he sits on the little desk, facing Jacob, his legs spread open, feet planted on either side of the desk.

“If the nun comes... She will have a heart attack!” Joe chuckles removing his baseball hat and caressing his head. Jacob leans over placing his forehead against his soft stomach, then kissing it softly, damp kisses through the thin material of his cotton t-shirt.

“What?” Joe asks softly, as he keeps in caressing his hair, gently playing with some strands of sandy blonde hair.

“Nothing.. I love you.” the older man murmurs pressing his face against Joe's soft belly and suffocating himself for a bit into it, deeply and calmly breathing into Joe's scent.

Joe remains in silence, caressing him. He knows that sometimes Jacob, his strong Jacob, can be tired and drained from all the poverty he sees around. Tired of not being able to save all these street-kids. So, he soothes him with simply being there for him.

He leans over, slightly bending and kisses Jacob nape, peppering his nape and neck with soothing kisses. He loves Jacob's scent, so masculine so virile, so... very him. He smells of clean sweat, salt, sandalwood and eucalyptus with a bit of smoke from all the cigs he smokes.

After a while, he sends him out to play a bit with the kids before putting them to bed. In the meantime, Joe cooks some rice and curry for them. He sits at the porch waiting for his lover to return. Some cats come out from the bushes to purr against his legs and ask for come cuddling which he promptly provides along with some pieces of chicken.

When Jacob returns it is almost 9pm. He joins Joe sitting down on the porch. They sit side by side, thighs touching, each with a plate of pita bread and rice and curry on their knees. They feed the cats and each other while softly talking.

Joe loves this moment of the day. When the sky turns purple, then a deep shade of cobalt, first stars appearing in the clear sky, the air cooling a bit, still humid, all the crickets coming out and singing, and a strange calm and silence falling upon the orphanage.

“Why do you call me Daddy?” Jacob suddenly asks while lazily licking his fingers clean from the curry sauce, placing the dish on the steps.

Joe almost chokes with the water he was drinking. “I.. I... errr” he stammers cheeks quickly turning red.

“I'm just asking, because I see that recently you called me Daddy a lot... Especially in bed.” He shrugs like he's asking if Joe prefers pink over the blue colour.

“I..I dunno sorry, I will not call you Daddy again” he whispers looking down at his feet.

“I'm not asking you to stop, I was just curious. I don't want to force you into anything” he says while catching one of the cats and placing it on his lap and starts cuddling it.

“But-- but when I call you Daddy you always remind me that you are not my Daddy! And... I don't know, it comes natural... Perhaps, because you are older than me, always surrounded with kids ...I-I oh god, I don't know!”

He's feeling so ashamed in having this conversation with him. He doesn't know why he calls Jacob Daddy, he never ever had a daddy kink. Well, he had some older men asking him to call them daddy in bed and he did that only to please them and then forgot about it as soon as they were out of his bed and life. But with Jacob...

Jesus, with Jacob he doesn't know... The man pulls some kind of strange feelings out of him, feelings he never felt before.

Jacob is older, broad, sturdy, strong, hairy, wise and surrounded by kids who call him Daddy and pita every fucking day. He takes care of them, like they are his own children and he takes care of Joe in an almost paternal way, too. He cares that he eats enough and above all drinks enough. He even puts neem oil on him for keeping him out of lice. Or tea tree oil when mosquitoes bite his pale skin. He reassures him. And in bed... God in bed... He's a giver, never a taker, he gives so much, he's a very generous and attentive lover. He loves the missionary position so that he can totally embrace him. And Joe founds himself calling him Daddy... It came natural but obviously to others, it can appear slightly strange if not weird.

Jacob stands up taking the plates and glasses. “I.. I will restrain myself in calling you Daddy... Sorry.” Joe finally manages to say, following him inside the tiny kitchen.

“I never asked you to stop nor to restrain... You don't even need to excuse yourself. I'm not judging you here, but simply asking” he reminds him, taking a biscuit from the biscuits jar.

“Ah!” Joe exclaims not clearly following him. “If it's something that makes you feel better, ...well, I can be your Daddy” Jacob tells while leaning over to kiss him. Joe can taste him mixed with chocolate and coconut biscuit.

“Just don't call me that in front of the nun or she will have a heart attack!” he grins before popping the last remaining of the biscuit into his mouth.

\-----

Jacob tells Joe that he is going to feed the streets-kids as he usually does for two days per week. Joe nods finishing his goat milk and toast and then Jacob sweetly kisses him goodbye before heading to his old rusty truck full of warm meals and driving to the nearest villages.

At 6pm the classes are over and Joe walks back to their little house... only to find it empty, no sign of Jacob. He starts the dinner, but around 8pm there is still no sign of Jacob.

He decides to go to the main building to see if he's there doing some minor repairs which perhaps took too long. He passes the front of the orphanage areal where Jacob usually parks the old truck. Joe grows anxious in seeing it is not parked there... Maybe he had a problem with it, a flat tire which slowed him down?

He finds the nun all worried trying to puts the kids in bed. The kids ask where Jacob, their Daddy is. Joe asks her, too. She tells him that she didn't see Jacob for the whole day and Joe goes pale. A wave of nausea goes through his whole body.

It's already dark outside. They don't have another car and any idea where Jacob can be, because he usually goes randomly jumping from village to village without a precise order.

The nun says that she will call some of the men who come here sometimes to help Jacob with some works. Perhaps they know something or they can help them to look for Jacob, the nun says in order to calm Joe who is starting to panic, white in face and chocking back a sob.

After a round of phone calls the two helpers say that they didn't see Jacob at all that day. The one of them, who is living in one of the villages which Jacob usually visits during his distribution of food, says that Jacob that day didn't come to distribute the meals to the kids... In fact, it had appeared to him to be very strange!

Joe starts to really panic, biting his nails as he feels his heart pound into his chest. His Jacob, his lover, his Jacob... Where is he?

The nun tries to calm him he says that both the helpers are gonna go out to look for him. The villages are so close to each other, it will not take so much to localize him. They will find him, perhaps the truck broke in the middle of nowhere.

“But he could walk! I mean, Jacob walks and runs a lot and he could easily walk back if his car broke down” Joe points out on the verge of tears.

“We are less than 30 minutes away from the closest village!” he insists all tensed up and then... He starts to cry, because he fears that something bad happened to him.

Jacob would have walked back to the orphanage. He would have found a little farm or a passing by car along the way and ask for a lift.

The nun doesn't say anything and Joe can read on her face that she's anxious too. Joe sobs and slumps down on a chair, face hiding in his hands. He is sobbing his heart out while the nun massages his back sitting beside him, taking out her Rosario and slowly starting to pray.

\-----

The nun and the two men left around 3am. They both came to the orphanage after a fruitless research around the villages. Joe had wanted to go with them, but the nun said that it was better for him to stay with the sleeping kids, guarding them and the structure. Besides, Joe doesn't speak any Indian at all, aside from basic words and phrases heard from the kids or taught to him by Jacob, and the nun knows the surrounding area and villages better than him.

He spends the night sitting outside on the porch of their house, smoking and crying. It's been years since he smoked, but he feels so scared and in pain that he had to smell him again. His Jacob.

He sobs as he stares at the starry sky, and listens for every sound. He doesn't know what he will do without Jacob... If.. if something bad happened to him... He sobs hard wetting the dark olive t-shirt he's wearing. It is one of Jacob's shirts.

Joe's bare feet are caressed by the passage of the cats and their soft fur. They came out attracted by the human's desperate cries. He takes one in his lap and tries to calm himself. Jacob is a strong man, he's wise and he knows better than anyone these lands and these people. But yet...

It's around 6am that Joe sees him, a little kid. Not one of the orphanage. At around 9 years old, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some dirty sandals. He's holding a mango fruit in one of his tiny and skinny hands and he's biting his lips like he's afraid and shy.

Joe gets up from the steps of the porch and runs toward him, his mind quickly registering that he's holding a mango fruit. Mangoes! Jacob! Jacob who loves those fruits, who always eats them and has scent oil made from their seeds.

The kids walks and Joe follows. He knows that he's not supposed to leave the orphans alone, the nun didn't come back yet. But he can't help to not follow the kid who surely is linked to Jacob! They walk for 20 minutes through the countryside until they reach a little mango field. And there, sitting against a tree, hurt and breathing heavily...

“Oh god, Jacob, Jacob!” Joe screams running towards him. As he kneels in front of him he notices that he probably was into a fight or beaten. He's badly hurt and has a long cut just under his left clavicle. He surely lost consciousness, because of the blood loss and the beating. He touches him and his skin is slick with probably fever.

The kid is still holding the fruit while silently watching him, standing on his skinny legs shifting from foot to foot. He's clearly scared and doesn't speak English. Reluctant, Joe decides to run back to the orphanage hoping that the nun and the men came back from their research. Or he will have to come up with something in order to get Jacob back home safely.

He arrives as the other are parking. The nun starts to admonish him for leaving the orphans alone, but Joe yells at her that he found Jacob. He hectically tells her that Jacob has passed out and needs help. The men go back with the truck to pick him up while Joe and the nun prepare the bed and get the medical kit. Luckily, Joe learned some medication skills during his 5 years in Africa.

Only a little while later, the two men bring Jacob inside the house, lying him on the bed. Joe pays attention in undressing him, he needs to see the nature of the cuts and bruises. The nun says that the nearest hospital is an hour and something away from them. They both take turn in cleaning Jacob with towels dipped into water and an antiseptic solution. Joe tries to restrain the tears as he sees the damage. They silently stitch the cut on his collarbone and tend to the other smaller ones.

Then, the nun leaves to go to look after the kid with the mango, if he can tell her what happened. Joe nods as he applies some ointment into the minor cuts and grazes and shots him with some antibiotics to bring the fever and infections down. Jacob doesn't wake up at all, he lies there in their bed pale and sick, sometimes moaning in pain and shivering under the fever.

Joe never leaves him. Later, around lunch time, the nun comes back with a bowl of soup for Joe to eat. She sits besides him, their bedroom stinks of sickness and sweat. She orders him to eat, but Joe couldn't even swallow a glass of water.

They tend Jacob together, cleaning him from all the sweat with a damp rag wetted into warm water and mint oil. “He got into a fight for the kid” the nun explains while placing the cool wet rag on Jacob's closed eyes. Joe lifts his eyes on her. “You see... Many street-kids often are used for... For pleasuring sick men and ...he probably surprised one of these men doing...” she stops unable to say the rest.

Joe starts to sob. “Many years ago, before Jacob, we had another guy helping us, his name was Mark and he was French. He was around your age and he was so committed into the cause, just as Jacob is.” she tells him while she tries to calm Jacob who is moaning in pain, body twitching.

“One day he got into a fight for the same reason. They dragged him out of the village, stabbed him to death and left him to die on the side of a country road.” Joe sobs in pain and looks at Jacob trying to soothe him and calm him.

“I spent two years alone here... Until Jacob came from nowhere... He was so hopeless and broken, an alcoholic with a past made of violence.” She smiles like she's remembering him, seeing him for the first time.

“I was a bit disappointed, because Mark was so different from him, but then you know what they say about not letting you be fool from first appearance” she says as Jacob finally seem to calm down a bit.

“Don't judge” Joe repeats the words he heard Jacob say so many times and the nun nods.

“Yes, don't judge, the Lord and Jesus Christ asks for that. Jacob was a revelation and a salvation for me and these poor kids and he fought through these years so much to get the money we need, and eventually he managed to get it! Mark sent us an angel and I thank him for that everyday” she says standing up to change the minty water into the bowl and wash the rags from the sweat.

“I know what you two have, I know it. I know what you two are and have.. And I don't judge. The Lord said to love. He didn't express which specific gender is right or not right to love. Besides, I prayed that he would find peace, finally peace for his broken heart. In 15 years I never saw him so happy and relaxed like now. I see him every day and it's you, you are bringing him peace. And where there's love and harmony and peace, the Lord is with us. He's a strong man and he will not die. He has many things to do and we need him, god knows where I and these kids will be without him and his strength! I'll come later to bring some food and you will eat or... He will admonish me to not have looked after you, and god forbids me to hear one of his tantrum!” she chuckles as she bends down to kiss Jacob's cheek and then leaves.

Joe climbs into the bed and snuggles next to him, watching him, catching one of Jacob's hand and entwining his fingers into his. “I love you, don't leave me alone, I need you. I know you are hearing this, you stubborn man. You had to go out and be the knight in shining armor, saving kids from monsters and I respect your choice but fuck you, yes fuck you Jacob Petersen, yes fuck you! God I love you, I love you, please wake up or I will call you Daddy in front of the nun next time she comes here!” He waits for a sign but Jacob doesn't move and Joe silently cries more while laying next to his lover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes is only a matter of having or not having faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother language, and I wish I had a beta ... story is not betaed!

Jacob doesn't wake up for the next three days. A doctor comes every day from a near village to check on him. Joe never leaves his side. He doesn't go to teach to his orphans, to his kids. All the little orphans constantly asks to the nun, where is their Daddy, Jacob, when is he coming back?

The fever broke down, but he has a light concussion and so he needs to rest. Yet, the doctor doesn't know why he doesn't wake up. Sometimes, Jacob cries in pain, sometimes he calls Joe, but never opens his eyes.

On the fourth day Joe explodes. “Why can't we take him to the hospital?!!” he asks as the doctor finishes to visit him. The old Indian doctor looks up to him and sighs.

“We can't risk in moving him” he says.

“So what? We leave him dying here?” Joe spits out.

“He will recover.. Eventually. “ the doctor tells him, in his broken English, while grabbing his battered leather bag.

Joe is about to send him to fuck off when the nun stops him by grabbing his arm. “The doctor knows what he's doing” she says letting him go.

“Are you so sure? Jacob isn't recovering, he looks like shit!” he points out passing nervously a hand on his face, feeling drained out and frustrated and in pain.

The nun nods and then proceeds to change the towels on which Jacob sleeps, placed underneath his body to absorb his bodily fluids. Now that he can't go to the bathroom and the doctor seem like he doesn't know, can't or wont put a catheter in him!

Joe sits down on the porch after they changed and cleaned him and the nun leaves. He starts crying in ugly broken sobs. He's scared that they are letting him die, that they didn't understood the gravity and urgency of his conditions! Back in Rwanda Joe saw people dying for an ugly beating ... left to suffer and die in their own piss and shit.

Joe feels someone touching his hand, and he lifts his puffy eyes to see the mango boy standing in front of him. He is all cleaned and properly dressed now. He smiles and goes to sit downs besides him ... his tiny hand, never leaving his. The boy nods and smiles again, his tiny hand squeezing his, like he wants to comfort hims, and Joe feels ashamed, because surely the boy is the one who needs comfort for all the ugly sick things he suffered in his young life.

The child takes a stick and starts drawing on the ground. He writes a name: Pramod. “Oh, so this is your name?” Joe asks sniffing and cleaning his eyes and cheeks wet from the tears. The mango boy nods and then draws an 8. “And this is your age?” and the boy nods again, he smiles and draws a smile into the ground.

And it's in that precise moment that Joe notices it, a big ugly scar on the boy's throat. The boy is mute. He feels a wave of nausea in imagining who and why could do something so horrible to this poor creature. He hugs the boy tight and kisses the top of his head. He smells of Neem oil and chamomile shampoo. Finally clean, at least on the outside. He picks him up between his arms and walks back with him inside the house. "There," he seats him on the bed and the boy quickly crawls near Jacob's side.

Joe goes to prepare dinner and for the first time in 4 days he finally eats. He has a bit of boiled rice and fish. Pramod wolfs everything down. After he goes to play on the porch with the cats. He's so small and malnourished, but yet he smiles a lot and strangely Joe finds comfort in seeing him around.

Later, he puts him to sleep on their sofa-bed which is in their small living room that is mingled in the same room with their kitchen. Then, he goes back to Jacob and spends the whole night listening to his deep breathing.

-

Joe is sitting at the table as he's looking after Pramod who is eating his bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. He takes comfort in caressing the boy's head, gently combing the black and short hair of the boy. Pramod has his little bare feet dangling, not even reaching the floor. From time to time he lifts his big dark eyes and smiles at him, his lips dirty with flakes of oatmeal.

The house is silent, as the whole orphanage. Today it's bath day and the nun with the help of that beautiful young Indian girl named Ali, took the orphans out to the river.

Seven days, and yet, Jacob is still lying in the bed and not moving. He doesn't cry anymore and Joe doesn't know if this is a good sign or not. He sighs as he feeds the mango boy with little morsels of fresh mango and coconut. The boy happily eats them, his eyes never leaving Joe, as if he's afraid that he will disappear, that all this house and the whole orphanage will disappear and he will go back to the streets of Mumbai.

Joe understands him so well. He's afraid, too. Afraid that Jacob is not going to wake up and that all of this and what they had, will disappear. He doesn't have any tears left and doesn't want to cry in front of the child, so he focuses on slicing more mango.  
After breakfast, Pramod goes out to play with the cats and the dogs. The doctor who visited him said that he will eventually recover his voice, but he doesn't know when. It can take a week, months or even years. And Joe hates him, because with Jacob's prognosis it is the same. The doctor lifts his hands to the ceiling and exclaims who knows, who knows when, what, how... Who the fuck knows, the doctor keeps repeating the same each time Joe asks him about Jacob and when he is going to wake up! 

Joe grabs the cigarette pack and realizes that only one is left. He smoked the whole pack! He doesn't know if he should laugh or cry, because if Jacob wakes up, he will be pissed off without even one cig left. So, he puts away the packet and with it, also the thought that Jacob might not wake up at all again.

He washes the bowl and decides to go back to their bedroom to check on Jacob if he needs to change his towels. And as he's stepping into their bedroom his bare foot steps over a yellow crayon. “Oh shit!” he kneels to pick it up but he sees that there are others on the floor.

He's about to collect them when he feels something hit his head. He quickly stands up as another one, red, hits his chest. “Oohhh my goooooood!!!!”

Joe screams exploding in tears as he rushes to the bed where Jacob is lying, smiling tiredly while holding two crayons in his hand. “The kid left them on the bed, but I can't yell so I thought to throw them to get your attention, but my aim now sucks” he whispers licking his dry lips, wincing in pain as he chuckles.

Joe sobs into his chest as Jacob let's him vent out his pain and happiness to have his lover back. “I'm here, I was always here and I heard everything. Gus is a good doctor, you should put a little more faith in him” he whispers kissing the top of Joe's head.

“I heard everything, Joe...” he says.

“Shhh don't talk, don't tire yourself out please. “Joe pleads touching and caressing as much skin as he can. God how he had missed his voice, his eyes, his beautiful deep eyes, golden eyes looking deeply into him. Jacob nods and asks for some water, which Joe gives him promptly, making him drink slowly.

“I'm gonna call the doctor and the nun and yes yes Pramod!!” Joe says, about to jump out of the bed to spread the good news. But Jacob stops him by grabbing one arm.

“Joe..w-wait...” he calls him closing his eyes for a moment and then re-opening them. “Joe will you... Will you marry me?”

"..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But please, please, I know you can hear me, please, don't take him away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother language, and I don't have a beta = story is not betaed!

“Joe Connor, will you marry me?” Jacob asks again, smiling softly at his beloved one.

“B-but same sex marriages are not legal in India and-” Joe starts to say.

“Joe, please say yes, only one little yes for god's sake!” Jacob asks rolling his eyes. “I was trying to be romantic here!” he points out sighing heavily.

“Oh... oh sorry! I mean yes yes, yes, please marry me, I mean yes, I marry you, oh god Jacob.. God, I though that you, y-you were not going to-to..” he starts sobbing again and Jacob opens his arms for Joe to crawl back into his warm embrace. “I stink, sorry."

“Shhh, I don't care. You don't have any idea what I went through...and Yes, yes, I will marry you, I  
want to be yours,” Joe whispers softly kissing his chest, passing his fingers through his chest hair.

They stay like that for a long moment, until Jacob slips back to sleep with a smile adorning his lips, and Joe speeds out to spread the good news to the nun and to call the doctor.

\---

“What did I tell you, you stubborn boy!” the doctor says admonishing Joe while he's checking Jacob's scars and fading bruises. “I told you that he was going to live, I know him very well, his skin is thick as his skull,” he says knocking on Jacob's head, making the older man laugh as he sits in the kitchen half naked, while smoking as he lets the doctor check his skin. Sun light is filtering from the window and playing on his tanned skin and sandy hair.

Joe rolls his eyes crossing his arms on his chest. “Oh sorry, if I was worried!” he fusses shaking his head, making both the doctor and Jacob laugh. Pramod runs into the kitchen and jumps up to sit on Jacob's lap. He opens his closed palms and shows him a little fluffy yellow chick, which cheeps softly.

“Oh, we have new pups!” Jacob says caressing it and kissing the boy's top head.

One week has passed since he wake up and Jacob is slowly recovering. He still sleeps a lot and can't do any work around the orphanage nor drive to distribute the food. Joe makes him walk a bit in the garden and in the evening at dinner time he goes to sit with the kids and then puts them to bed.

Things are slowly going back to normal. He still doesn't talk about what happened. Joe doesn't pressure him into doing so. Jacob doesn't ask either why and when Joe decided to let Pramod live with them. He doesn't even mind at all. They are slowly forming a little family and he wanted that for so long, so fucking long. He wanted to have a family with her, with her before she decided to leave him and later marry a rich man and never telling him of their daughter.

For all these 15 years he was content, content to have these kids, to be the dad of all these kids. Until he met Joe at that charity party. Jacob really doesn't know what hit him, what made him fall hard for him, for Joe, on the very moment when the boy's eyes had met his. And to think that it was the nun's fault... forcing him to go back to Copenhagen, trying to get the money they needed for the orphans... He has to thank the old lady, he thinks, because over there, he met the love of his life.

“I was serious, about marrying you” he says letting Pramod slide off from his lap to run outside to play with the other kids and show the little chick. Joe takes a chair, and sits down in front of him, facing him, while the old doctor packs his things, waves goodbye and leaves their house. 

Joe takes one of Jacob's hands and gently kisses it, “and who's gonna marry us?” he asks placing both his bare feet between, against Jacob's crotch.

The older man looks at him lifting an eyebrow, “I know a person who can marry us. I don't care so much about papers, I just want to see a golden band on that finger!” he says pointing at Joe's left ring finger.

Joe nods and pushes his big toes a bit into Jacob's crotch, making him moan. “Can I take your last name? If this is not legal, I mean..” he asks massaging Jacob's crotch with his feet, feeling his cock trapped in the shorts stirring up, growing hard under his sensual administration.

“Do you want to be Joe Petersen?” he asks pressing his crotch more against Joe's foot. Joe nods licking his lips.

“Say it again, please,” he asks as he stands up and then kneels in front of Jacobs's spread thighs.

“W-what, Joe Petersen?” Joe nods as his hand palms the rigid shape of his lover's cock through the thin material.

“Again, please say that again,” he asks slipping his hand into Jacob's shorts, cupping his cock and balls and making him shiver and curse under his breath.

“Joe Petersen, Joe Petersen, J-Joe Petersen... fuck.. Joe Petersen!” he moans as Joe pulls his cock out, pushing the elastic band of the shorts behind Jacob's heavy testicles. “W-what if Pramod comes back... Shit-please... Joe Petersen!” he whimpers as Joe gives to his cock a few long, slow tugs. He looks up at Jacob, tongue flicking out to lick then his big mushroom, already few drops of pre-cum oozing out from the slit.

“He's out playing with the kids, don't worry... Can we marry at the river?” he asks between licks and kisses to his cock. Jacob doesn't even know how to reply, so he nods. At this very moment Joe can ask him to give him the moon and fuck if he's going to climb to the sky and drag the fucking moon down for him to have it!

Joe smiles and takes his cock in his mouth, while looking up at him, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucks it. This is the first time he performs oral sex to him. The first time that he feels and tastes Jacob's cock in his mouth and fuck if he's gonna perform it as often as he can. In the past he always preferred to be the receiver of such act. Yes, he had sucked some cocks, but because they asked him to, never because he wanted to, and often he performed it just to get over it quickly, often kneeling in some bathroom stalls of some shitty clubs.

But with Jacob everything is different. He wants to suck his cock, he wants to make him moan and shiver and he wants to taste Jacob on his tongue. He wants to feel the heaviness of his cock on his tongue. He wants to please him, to make him come from this single act.

As he sucks he takes Jacob's hand and places it on his head, urging him to take control and set the pace. Jacob instead pushes his face away from his crotch, cock slipping out from his mouth, a long thread of saliva and come keeping his red wet lips tied to Jacob's fat cock head.

“S-sit on my lap.. Please, I need to be inside you.. It's been so long-” he begs breathless, almost trembling with all the need and want he feels towards Joe. “Please, undress and sit on my lap” he repeats while taking his big, thick, uncut cock in his hand and lazily pumping it as he watches Joe slowly undress for him. For this strong and generous man who is gonna soon be his husband.

"I'm still weak so, I'm-I'm sorry, but you must do the hard work," Jacob explains smiling in embarrassment.

Joe leans over, cups his beautiful angular-shaped face and kisses him, reassuring him through the kiss, making him know that everything is ok and he doesn't need to feel embarrassed, never with him, never! Not after what they went through, not after seeing him lying helpless in their bed, not after Joe having taken care of him in every way. Having cleaned his shit and piss and wounds, while crying his heart out, praying for him to survive, to open his eyes again.

"We are going to do it together Jacob, no need for you to feel ashamed that you can't lead me... us," Joe says, caressing his lover's chiseled face, studying it, fingers softly tracing his fading bruises, a watercolour ensemble of pale yellow, blue and green.

"Besides... I must admit that I can't wait to impale myself over your fat cock and ride you, making you run out of breath!" he then adds biting his lower lip and proudly smiling at him, as Jacob's eyes flutters closed and a moan escapes from his lips.

"Do this please," he breathes out, trying to pull Joe to sit on his lap. Joe instead puts his hand over Jacob's one, starting to slowly fist Jacob's cock together, his warm and slightly sweated palm, plastered over the back of Jacob's hand.

He leans over pressing his forehead to Jacob's one, hands roughly pumping his cock, thumb teasing the mushroom, the slit, smearing pre-cum all over the fat head. It's a kind of play of dominion, Jacob sitting in the chair and Joe standing on his feet, between Jacob's spread thighs, Joe bending forward, foreheads touching, while his hand his forcing Jacob's one to move,  
to pump his cock faster.

It's an intimate situation, an intimate act of trust and love, because Jacob is surrendering. He's not leading, he's not teaching him anything this time, he's not guiding him, he's not ...giving, but he's receiving and Joe wants to be the giver this time, he wants Jacob to be the taker, because Jacob oh generous giver Jacob always gave to him so much in bed and took so few, always led him through sensual and rewarding paths, leading him through sensual dances and succumbing pleasure. Now, Joe wants to give it back, he wants to make him know that he's grateful and wants him to have, to take, because he deserves it, Jacob truly deserves it!

And this moment is intimate and almost divine because Joe spent a week believing that Jacob would eventually die, that Jacob wouldn't wake up, wouldn't come back to him, because he can understand that God may need such a beautiful soul like Jacob, up there with him...

But please, please, I know you can hear me, please, don't take him away from me, we need him here, we so fucking need him here that you can't imagine, or perhaps yes, you can, you can see all the good he does to these people, to this land, to these kids, and ...to me! Yes to me and God call me an egoist, call me an opportunist, call me what you want, but I need him, never in my life I felt such a deep and wonderful connection. He's my pillar, he's the pillar of many, and he's my touchstone, he's my morning and my evening, my south and my north, he's the beginning and the ending of me, and I finally found the meaning of being at, feeling at home, of finding a place that you can call home, your home, and he's my place, he's my safe place, my nest, my shield, my safe shelter which keeps me dry and warm. He's my everything and God if I love him, I love this stubborn, generous, gentle man, this big dork who smokes as if there was no tomorrow and thinks that his big and muscular body can squeeze himself on a child's chair or swing.

"Why are you crying?" Jacob asks, warm puffs of breath against Joe's lips, as they keep their sweaty foreheads stuck together. Joe can't bring himself to talk. If he does, he's afraid that he will not stop, he will cry and sob and say stupid things and ruin the mood. And right now he only wants to make Jacob feel good, to give himself to him, to his soon-to-be-husband, and fuck if this makes him hard and happy and needy.

Oh sweet Lord, Jacob, sweet Jacob who has taught him more in two months that all his dozens lovers who Joe had in his bed! Joe never thought that sex could be this. So strong, powerful, profound, a deep connection between soul, body, mind and heart. And Jacob seems to understand him and doesn't ask again why he's fisting his cock while crying. He doesn't ask because fucking Jacob knows, he can read his mind, he can read all his fucking messed up emotions and Joe doesn't know if he can fall in love with this man, more than this!

Joe leans down and kisses him softly on his lips. Jacob can taste his tears, so Joe let's him lick them away. He cleans them with his lips, softly, nosing him lightly and giving him soft kisses on the lips, on his humid cheeks, on his closed eyelids and wet eyelashes. Little butterfly kisses which calm Joe, soothe him.

Again, he's giving, Joe is taking. The man can't avoid to give, to take care, to look and care for him. "There shall no evil befall thee, neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling. For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all." Jacob softly whispers between fluttering kisses.

"A-are you reciting the Bible while our hands are wrapped around your leaking cock?!" Joe asks confused, pulling his face slightly away from his. Jacob chuckles and nods.

"Yep, psalm 91:10 and we are making love, and God is where love is, so... besides nothing wrong and blasphemous in quoting the sacred scriptures, while we do this."

"Well, someone might have some problem with that, mixing sacred and profane." Joe says pulling his hand away from Jacob's cock. The older man quickly catches his wrist. "Are you offended?!" Jacob asks studying his face, quickly reading through his emotions.

"What?! No! I just want to run into the bedroom and take the oil so finally we can fuck!" Joe laughs pulling away from Joe's hold and running naked into their bedroom to get the mango scented oil. Jacob relaxes and waits his boy to return.

"Please, lock the front door, I don't want Pramod or the nun to walk on us mixing sacred and profanes!" he laughs passing a hand over his face.

Joe nods and goes to lock the front door. "You are a sweet temptation. If it was up to me, I would have you walking around me naked, day and night." Jacob says grinning at him.

"So you were saying that you are my angel and no harm will come to me?" Joe asks placing one hand over Jacob's shoulder as he straddles him, then sitting on his lap. Jacob nods and he looks like a fucking kid, all pleased with himself, but still looking innocent and pure.

They both look down to Joe's lap as they clumsily bump their foreheads together. "I guess we are both eager to get to the good part!" Joe chuckles.

"I thought we were already right in the good part!" Jacob frowns.

"Humm... to be honest, not yet!" Joe grins as he wraps his fist around both their leaking cocks, making them both shudder and moan.

"Joe I-I'm not in the right s-shape and condition, to-to hold for longer..." Jacob warns him.

"Do you wanna cum like a teen who can't keep his load for more than two minutes?" Joe teases, stroking each other's creamy slits.

"P-please..." the older man pleads and Joe chuckles letting their cocks go. Jacob watches as Joe dips two of his fingers into the rich green-yellowish oil, contained in a tiny glass jar. He slightly lifts up from Jacob's lap and proceeds to open himself for him, eyes burning holes into Jacob's ones, never leaving his face, challenging him to stare back at him, like in a play of dominance and submission.

"I-I prefer your fingers," Joe says licking slowly his lips, wetting them, and Jacob makes the act to help him, "No!" he exclaims, stopping him. "No, n-no I want you to see me like this, me opening myself, stretching my small hole for your cock, for your big, fat, veiny cock." He punctuates each word blending them with tiny whimpers and moans, which goes straight to Jacob's cock.

"Do-do you like my cock?" He asks feeling hypnotized by Joe's eyes. Joe nods and looks down at the object of his desire: Jacob's cock.

"Yes, y-es g-god...oh..yes... I have a-ah-a well-hung lover" he moans pulling his fingers out and looping his arms around Jacob's neck, lowering himself down, slowly, impaling himself over Jacob's cock. The older man keeps a hand wrapped at the base of his hard cock and the other on Joe's hip guiding him, helping him to sit on his lap, onto his cock... fat cock.

It's a very intimate and delicious act. When his cock's head meets resistance, he presses more until he is fully lodged into Joe depth to the hilt. The chair creaks under their weight as Joe fully sits down on him, his huge cock fully shoved root-deep into his tight hole, opening him, inch by slow inch, his internal walls opening to accommodate his length, his girth, his inner walls stretching in order to contain his width as if molded to fit his cock.

And then Joe starts to move. Jacob's fingers digs in his hips, surely bruising his pale skin. Joe moans as he grinds against him, Jacob's coarse crotch hairs rubbing against his sensitive skin. Joe's fingers catch tufts of his thick hair, pull them as Jacob pinches and nibbles at his little dark nipples. Pain is growing into blissful pleasure, as Jacob bites his nipples harder and harder, then soothes the offended flesh with slow flicks of his rough and hot tongue.

Joe's hands are gripping his broad shoulders as he's slowly lifts himself up and then down, fully taking him inside himself again and again. Jacob is watching Joe fuck himself on his cock and this is so incredibly hot, the way Joe gives himself away, the way he loses himself in this primordial act, like he needs this in order to survive, like his cock is the air which he needs to breathe to live. He's truly a fine piece of art, totally unaware of what he's doing to Jacob.

“C'mon boy,” Jacob hisses, "hurry up if you want it!". Fingers digging in his hips, leaving marks on Joe's skin. The thought of it pleases him immensely. He is holding this boy, this divine creature between his strong arms as he forces his huge cock into his tight hole.

Joe doesn't even bother in touching his own cock and it's incredible and weird at the same time. He always felt the need to touch his cock in order for him to come, he always felt the burning need to pump his cock in time with his partner's thrusts. But not with Jacob, no, with Jacob he can come without even touching his cock, without even daring to place a finger around his cock. And to be honest, he doesn't want to, he finds it hot to come only for the restless pounding into his ass. Coming only because of Jacob's marvellous hot short thrusts and his fat cock's head brushing and slamming hard against his sensitive prostate.

"P-please...D-daddy-please" he cries pulling Jacob's head against his chest, keeping him trapped there, almost suffocating him against his skin, against his nipples. "Oh god, so good, so g-good oh so hmmm so f-ffucking good..." Joe moans peppering kisses on Jacob's top head.

And then it's happening. Joe is spluttering and gasping. His whole body is jerking forward as he comes hard all over himself and Jacob, hot and wet between their bodies, mouth open in a silent scream, too breathless for emitting a sound.

His orgasm trig Jacob's one as Joe's hole squeezes his cock, forcing him to come, inducing him to shot his hot and creamy milk deep into his tight squeezing channel, milking his orgasm out. Jacob goes tense and pushes his cock deep inside him, riding out wave after wave of his blinding orgasm, feeling Joe's undulating and moving his hips as to take as much of his cock inside himself, muscles tensing and clenching, trapping his oversensitive cock inside his body, like he doesn't want him to never come out, again. Like he wants to keep him inside himself, forever.

And then Joe feels them... Jacob's tears. He kisses him softly, languidly, drinking in his love and in the knowledge that they can't be separated. They can't live one without the other, they almost risked to end up being separated. But now they are conjoined, both physically and spiritually. And it's beautiful, it's perfection, fucking perfection.

They sit like that for a long moment, Jacob root-deep in Joe, both holding each other while softly talking and slowly kissing, open-mouthed kisses, wet, soothing and sensual. They hold each other, Joe sitting on Jacob's lap, legs wrapped around his thighs, large rough hands possessively placed over them, and it's like the world outside doesn't even exist anymore, and they are the last two men alive on this planet. Everything is well in their world.

\---

The three of them sit outside on the porch. Joe, Jacob and Pramod enjoying their meal together. The boy still doesn't speak, but is recovering well from the bruises and is slowly settling down, happy to live with them. He's very fond of Jacob, probably because he was the only adult who saved him and not abused him.

"Pramod, finish your fish, the cats are well fed. Eat it, you need more than they do!" Jacob says preventing the kid from sharing more bites of his food with his furry mewling friends. The kid smiles and hurries to finish his fish.

Joe is sitting besides him, pushing his food around. "What?" Jacob asks cupping his face and slowly kissing him.

"I'm just tired," Joe tells him smiling softly, placing his plate on the floor, then standing up. "I'm going to put Pramod in bed, ok?"

Jacob nods and looks Joe lifting the boy, their son, from the steps, carrying him into their house. They didn't have talked about Pramod yet. The kid just slipped into their life, carving a place for himself in their life, and Joe seemed so attached to the boy, all maternal around him.

He sighs as he searches in his pants for a cigarette and a lighter. They are going to adopt him, he knows that. He knows that when they will finally talk about Pramod and his place in their lives, Joe will agree with him to adopt the kid. They are going to be a family.

He smiles as he smokes and listens to the gentle voice of his lover singing softly lulling the kid to sleep. He takes one cat in his lap and plays with its tiny paws for a bit. The tiny kitty purrs and vibrates in his lap. "Do you want to be adopted, too, hmmm kitty?" He smiles as it lazily meows.

Joe looks very tired lately. Probably, because finally he's allowing himself to relax after almost two weeks of him being totally scared of losing Jacob. He flicks the cig away and stands up, letting the cat jump off from his lap. He steps inside their house and Joe is sitting on the sofa-bed adjusting the sheets. "You need to sleep kid," he says closing the front door.

"Who, me or Pramod?" Joe asks. "He's already asleep." he whispers standing up and giving another look to their son.

"No, I'm talking about you." Jacob says pulling him into an embrace. "You look like shit."

"Oh thanks!" Joe says pushing him away, hand slapping his broad chest. "Someone made me very tired, someone who spent a whole fucking week asleep!"

Jacob smiles and catches him again by his wrists. Joe tries to put a little fight but Jacob easily lifts him up and carries him bridal style into their bedroom. "Don't tire yourself out, please," Joe says hiding his face into the crook of his neck, breathing into Jacob's unique masculine scent.

"You weigh as much as a leaf, besides I'm quickly recovering back my strength." He answers and Joe sighs. "Tomorrow we can go together to distribute some food," he says but doesn't get an answer from Joe. "Are you still mad at me being asleep for a whole week kid?!" he jokes but as he slowly lowers Joe into their bed, he realizes that the boy is already out of this world, peacefully asleep.


End file.
